Deconstructing Danny
by TheTragicHero
Summary: If you haven't read either of my previous stories, then go and read them. Otherwise you won't understand what's going on. Danny's final stand against Vlad Plasmius. It's the ultimate halfa showdown.
1. Chapter 1: A Hero without Hope

Finally, the third part of the Danny Phantom/Teen Titan trilogy has begun!

I don't own either Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time his action weren't being led on by Plasmius. Ever since he'd met the billionaire halfa at his parents' college reunion, it seemed like every move he made since was dictated by him. Sure, he'd been able to thwart Plasmius' plans when they were put into action, but each one seemed to put the teen deeper in the hole.

"_It's chess, Daniel. Of course you don't understand. But then, you never really did._"

Now he understood what he'd meant. Every victory or stalemate he'd manage to achieve over the elder half-ghost would only set him up for the next trap. Now Vlad had begun his final assault, and he'd covered all the bases.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Enjoying our little hospitality suite here in the Watchtower Daniel?" This comment snapped the teen out of his thoughts and brought his attention to the only other occupant in the room. Vlad hovered in the air right in front of the trapped teen, attempting to look as superior as possible to his captive._

"_Plasmius. How'd they ever let a fruit-loop like you into the League?"_

"_A plea for redemption, a charity here and there, my vast knowledge of all things ghost, and my experience in dealing with the 'great' Danny Phantom," replied the elder halfa as he lowered himself down to the floor._

"_And now's the part where you offer me my freedom in exchange for joining you. Ain't gonna happen," announced the ghost teen, a determined, defiant look adorning his face. The look instantly died away as Plasmius began to chuckle._

"_You regard yourself too highly, Little Badger," replied the billionaire, catching the young halfa completely off guard._

"_The only reason I ever wanted you was because I wanted the perfect half-ghost son. But thanks to a special modification I've made to the Spectral Energy Neutralizer…"he said, patting the top of the box. "I finally have your mid-morph DNA. Now I can clone my own son, one stronger and less difficult than you." Vlad looked down at Danny as the realization of what he'd just said began to sink in._

"_You've lost your last weapon against me boy. You have nothing left to blackmail me with, no special gadgets made by your idiot father, and no one left to stop me from finally destroying you."_

"_The League doesn't believe in destroying criminals Plasmius," retorted the teen, a determined look on his face again._

"_Which is why they are putting you on trial in a week," the billionaire replied. "And when you lose, I will finally destroy you."_

"_The Titans will stop you and prove my innocence, you fruit loop."_

"_They can't protect you this time Daniel. Even if they have proof, all I have to do is overshadow enough Leaguers and your guilty verdict is guaranteed." Vlad turned around and began walking out the door where a red-eyed, overshadowed technician stood. "And once you're out of the way, I will make sure they are the first to fall."_

* * *

A sharp electric pain shot through his body as the Plasmius Maximus shocked him, his entire body glowing from the electric green charge before dissipating into smoke. He let out a small groan as his cube-shaped prison opened up and reverted back into its portable form. A set of gentle hands caught him before he could fall and helped him stand before guiding him to the small bathroom just outside the room. The little room had a toilet, a sink, and a mirror, but that was about it. They had made sure there was nothing in there he could use to escape with until his power returned, not that he'd bothered. There was just no point anymore.

After he was finished, he stepped out of the bathroom and was guided back to an interrogation room. He was moved over to the metal table and put into the chair facing the one way window. He heard the sound of the person walk towards the door, opening it, thanking someone on the other side before shutting it again. The footsteps got gradually louder as the person approached and soon a plate with mashed potatoes, a steak, and a side of vegetables was set in front of him.

"You must be starving. You haven't eaten in three days." The voice sounded kind and motherly, with an air of authority hidden in the background. He just stared at the warm food, not bothering to respond or even move. He couldn't find it in himself to eat anymore. The sour taste in his mouth pushed the thought and his body's craving for food far from his mind. Ever since his private conversation with Vlad, almost everything he did seemed to have lost purpose (the bathroom being the rare exception). All he seemed capable of doing anymore was remembering every fight he'd ever had and finding some way the billionaire half-ghost was involved.

* * *

Diana frowned as the young boy just stared at the food with cold, fading blue eyes. Growing up on Themyscira, she'd seen eyes like that before, though they were truly rare. Those eyes spoke of a loss so great that the person's spirit died, their body left behind to wither until it finally gave up too. His eyes still had a small flicker of life to them, but that light was slowly dimming away.

"If you don't like it, I can get you something else to eat," she offered. The boy just sat there, either not having heard her over whatever was going on in his head or too dead to answer. It truly saddened her to see someone so young end up like this, right at the start of his life and choosing to die rather than continue living.

She left the room thirty minutes of trying to talk with him, letting out a sigh after the door closed before walking into the room next door. Inside stood the original seven of the Justice League, along with Vlad Plasmius, Doctor Fate, and Zantanna.

"Have you managed to get anything from his mind J'onn," asked the Amazonian, watching as her green-skinned friend shook his head.

"Even though his powers are sealed, his ghost side is still preventing me from gleaming anything more than a feeling of hopelessness from his mind."

"Are you sure this is the same Danny Phantom that you said tricked an entire town into thinking he was saving it Plasy?" asked Flash as he turned to look at the blue-skinned halfa. "I mean, he doesn't look like the fierce, manipulative kid you described to us."

"Yeah," agreed Zantanna, turning to face Vlad. "Looks more like a broken kid than a dangerous super-villain."

"Don't believe everything you see when it comes to young Daniel," replied Plasmius, his eye never leaving the drooping teen. "This is nothing more than an act to draw upon our sympathy." They all turned their attention back onto the teen just in time to see him wobble slightly before falling face first into his plate of steak and mashed potatoes. Superman's eyes narrowed for a moment before widening.

"I don't think his heart stopping is part of the act," he said, rushing out of the room with everyone following behind him. Batman turned outside the doorway, catching the hopeful gleam and the beginnings of a victorious smile grow on the billionaire ghost hybrid's face before it vanished behind a panicked expression. The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed. Clearly Vlad was hiding something.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, cause there's plenty more where that came from.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: An Informative Visit

The saga continues.

Just to give you guys a heads up, I'll be flip flopping between NPOV and Danny's POV.

* * *

"I can't wait to see the expression on Danny's face when tell him we can prove his innocence!" Beast Boy shouted over his microphone, prompting Cyborg to mute it to preserve their hearing.

"And prove that Plasmius is a royal zorrgnarg," added Starfire, smiling as Cyborg and Robin brought the T-Ship into the correct Watchtower docking bay. The moment the vehicle landed and the air lock doors closed, the five Titans jumped out of the ship. They were halfway across the docking bay when they were intercepted by the last person they wanted to see.

"Ah, the Teen Titans. To what do we owe this little visit?" asked Plasmius, receiving glares from each of them.

"We came to help Danny prove his innocence and reveal you for who you really are," replied the boy wonder, his scowl growing as the hybrid smiled.

"Unfortunately, the trial is strictly League business, so you and your little friends lack the authorization to participate in it," announced the vampire-looking ghost as he pinched Robin's cheek. The teen slapped the hand away with his free hand and growled before a black gloved hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Actually, since Danny Phantom is registered as an active member of the Teen Titans, they have the right to partake in the trial." Plasmius grumbled slightly as Batman walked out from behind Robin and the other teens before walking alongside him. The five teenage heroes followed, looking around in awe at the numerous heroes and the amazing sights throughout the space station. They all walked around for several minutes before coming to a stop at a door labeled _**Holding Cells**__._

"I have to warn you, we've been having problems with him ever since his arrival. You may not like what you see," warned the Dark Knight as he finished punching a code into the keypad and the group walked in.

* * *

The steady beep from the heart monitor helps keep his mind grounded, preventing it from fading into darkness he'd almost embraced. The usual low hum from the laser door dies down and several gasps can be heard.

"Flash!" He hears someone choking to his left, coughing before an explanation about the food tray. It'd be funny if he could find it in him to care anymore.

"Danny?!"

"Dude!"

The sound of something slamming into the wall filled his ears as a soft pair of grey hands gently grab both sides of his face and lift his head up. Another round of gasp escapes three of the teenagers in front of him as they stare into the dim, milky blue eyes. It takes him a while to recognize the group in front of him, but it only causes his eyes to dim more when he does. Holding onto his face is Raven, a mix of sadness, panic, worry, fear, and concern as she attempts to find something in his empty eyes. Starfire is on her right, both hands covering her mouth as she takes in his state. She's stopped flying now. Beast Boy backing away, his eyes frightening the changeling in ways he'd never seen. Cyborg just looks dumbfounded. In the little space of vision just over Starfire's right shoulder, he can see Robin pinning Plasmius to the wall, a truly futile gesture.

"What did you do to him?!" he demands, slamming the elder halfa into the wall again. Vlad merely smirked before becoming intangible and phasing out of the young hero's grip.

"All I've done is put him in that box and put him in this cell. I haven't even been back here since then." It's a lie and he knows it, but he can't tell them the truth. Vlad has at least three duplicates floating invisibly in the cell, one by each hero and the other behind the lab technician, ready to overshadow them the moment he tries to reveal the hybrid's plot. Raven's eyes begin widen in realization, causing his widening in fear as he remembers her empathic abilities. He has to stop her before she puts them into even greater danger than they already are.

"He's…"

"Stop," he utters, interrupting her and catching everyone off guard by his raspy, unused voice.

* * *

"Stop," rasped Danny, catching everyone's attention. Batman's eyes immediately narrowed. The teen hadn't spoken once since his arrival and the way he interrupted the girl sounded like he was trying to hide something. Question was…what?

"Stop," he repeated, coughing a little to shake the cobwebs off his vocal cords. "Stop trying to help me!"

"But if we don't help, then…" began the Tamaranean, only to cower slightly at the piercing gaze that came from his seemingly glowing blue eyes.

"You won't be able to put me in a worse situation than you already have."

"Dude, what are you saying?" asked Beast Boy as he tried to step forward, only to back away as the teen's glare fell on him.

"Thanks to your 'help', my friends and family are dead, I've been hunted like an animal in both forms by every single person on the planet, and now I'm being put on trial by the greatest superheroes the world has ever had where my best possible option is to spend the rest of my life in a ectoranium lined cell. I don't think I need any more of your help."

Everyone remained silent for a moment, Raven being the only one to move as she backed away to join her friends. He only saw their hurt looks on their faces for a moment before he went back into his usual posture of looking down at the black cube that was his prison.

"Danny," said the dark sorceress, a confused note in her tone. He was thankful his long bangs hid the pained look on his face.

"Just go, and leave me alone." The seconds just seemed to drag on like hours before finally the clatter of footsteps began to fade away. He could feel a warm breath blow past his ear as someone whispered into his ear.

"Good work Daniel, let them see who Danny Phantom really is." A single tear slid down young halfa's face, unnoticed by everyone except himself.

* * *

It was a quiet flight back to the Tower as the ghost boy's words sank into the five heroes. No one spoke until they reached the living room.

"Maybe Danny's right," said Cyborg as he dragged his feet towards the couch before dropping onto the couch. "It seems like every time we try to help him, he ends up in a worse situation than before. Maybe we should quit before we end up killing him."

"I think Danny was trying to protect us." The four super teens turned to look at Raven standing behind the couch.

"Danny told me that he didn't blame any of us for what happened to him in Amity Park. What he told us was just an act to make us leave."

"But why would Danny tell us to leave him alone?" asked Starfire, clearly confused by what Raven was saying.

"Because Vlad did visit him after his capture, and probably threatened to kill us..."

"Which is why he interrupted you before you could tell us back in his cell," finished Robin as he got into detective mode. "But why did he stop Starfire from saying Plasmius' name."

"I'm not sure," replied the empath as she took a seat on the couch and got into a thinking pose. "But what I can't figure is why I sensed Vlad in three other places in and outside the cell." Things were quiet for a moment before Robin had an epiphany.

"He had duplicates set up as insurance to make sure he wasn't found out." In an instant, he was typing furiously at the keyboard. The large television screen turned on and a newspaper article announcing Vlad Master's landslide victory over the previous mayor.

"This article said that every vote went to Vlad Masters, but no one remembered voting at all. And after seeing what he could do, the logical conclusion is that he duplicated himself and overshadowed all the voters."

"But we only saw him duplicate into four, is he really powerful enough to create enough duplicates to overshadow an entire town?" asked Beast Boy.

"Vlad's had over twenty years to practice and use his powers, and we don't know the extent of a ghost's ability to duplicate," replied Robin. "And if he could do that…"

"Then he could do the same thing to the Justice League to ensure his plan is remained hidden and rig the trial against Danny," finished Cyborg, getting up and joining the rest of the team in standing behind the Titan leader.

"But that doesn't explain why he was hooked up to the heart monitor and the IV," replied the changeling.

"That's because whatever Plasmius said to him took away his will to live, until you five showed up."

All the teens turned in surprise to see Batman walk out from the doorway towards them.

"His trial is in two days. The question is, how do we stop Plasmius?"

* * *

The Dynamic Duo is reunited. Now things get more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Sentencing the Spirit

After so long a wait, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Ten chairs sat upon a raised pedestal in a semicircle, each one facing the teen trapped in the black box. From the center out sat the original seven members of the Justice League, with Doctor Fate and Zatanna on the furthest seats on the left and Vlad Plasmius on the opposite side. Several cameras were set up and different locations all over the room, providing news stations with a live feed of what was going on and have it broadcast around the world.

"Normally we prefer to have the judicial system handle these situations," began Superman as he looked at the teen with a neutral expression. "But considering the lack of knowledge about your abilities as a halfa and the contradicting reports about your character, we have agreed to have to do so." He then leaned forward slightly before raising his right hand towards Batman.

"And on the insistence of Batman and the governments of the world, we have also agreed to have the trial televised across the globe to prove that this is a fair and just trial." He could only scoff at this, but only in his head. If Vlad Plasmius was there, then nothing about this would be fair.

"Since you have not chosen someone to represent you in this case, we have found someone who has willingly volunteered to be your counsel." The quiet hiss of the automatic doors followed by the sound of footsteps that stopped at the teen's right.

"Are you ready to begin?"

"We are," said a voice that caused Danny's head to jerk in the direction of the voice. His face became deathly pale as he took in the five teens standing next to him.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to stop helping me!"

"We have a hard time listening what people tell us to do," replied Robin, sending the ghost teen a reassuring smirk before turning to face the ten judges. "I assume you didn't tell him of the special addition to the trial."

"I was just about to," replied Batman before standing up, prompting the other non-ghost members to do the same. "Since the full extent of a halfa's abilities are practically unknown, every non-ghost member here has agreed to wear Specter Deflectors."

"WHAT?!" shouted the two halfa's in unison as the nine Leaguers and Titans pressed the buckles of their costumes, causing sparks of green ecto-energy to erupt from them before sitting down again. Danny looked over each of the heroes before stopping at the Titans. Each of them were giving him a smile, with Cyborg and Robin giving the ghost teen a thumbs up. When he turned his attention back to the judges, he could see Plasmius stare at him in shock before glaring at him.

"Does the defendant have an opening statement?" said Batman as a small smile grew on his face, catching the billionaire hybrid's attention. A confident smile appeared on the young half-ghost's face as a determined look came onto his face.

"Bring it on."

* * *

The next hour went by in surprisingly quick. One of the Leaguers would bring up some of the more questionable moments involving Danny Phantom and the ghost teen would explain what had happened. What the teen didn't expect was that the Titans had irrefutable proof that he was innocent, from the video of the supposed attack on the former mayor of Amity Park to the facts about the crystal staff still in the League's possession. Doctor Fate and Zatanna were skeptical about the claims of Pariah Dark attacking the town, but a quick description of the ghost king, his history, and the sarcophagus he was trapped in dispelled their disbelief soon enough. By the time the whole thing was over, the two magicians were staring at the young boy in disbelief while the original seven looked impressed. Plasmius was simply furious and had bent the arm rests of his chair into clumps of twisted metal as his rage grew.

"I think we're all convinced here," replied Superman, looking over and receiving nods from everyone but Plasmius.

"We find the defendant, Danny Phantom…" Nine Vlad duplicates suddenly appeared before the two teams and began blasting. The original jumped out of his seat and launched himself at the imprisoned teen, growling as he lifted the cube.

"You haven't won yet, boy!" shouted the billionaire halfa as he made the two of them intangible and phased through the ground. The moment the two left the room, the duplicates vanished, leaving the scrambled heroes to look around confused.

"He's taken Danny!" shouted Robin.

"Where has he taken him?" Wonder Woman asked J'onn. The Martian's eyes lit up for a moment before returning to normal.

"They're heading towards the laboratories."

"Everyone get close!" yelled Robin as the Titans moved to stand next to Raven. The Leaguers didn't bother questioning as they did the same. When they were close enough, the dark sorceress's eyes went pure white before engulfing them all in her black magic. The dark shadow immediately took the form of a raven that soared through the walls towards the labs.

* * *

By the time the two halfas arrived in the lab, the nine Plasmius copies had just blasted the last of the technicians and heroes unconscious. Danny continued to struggle vainly in his cubicle prison as Vlad placed him directly in front of a half-finished ghost portal, the duplicate Vlads merging back into the original as he did so.

"I don't know how you managed to warn the Justice League or Titans of my plans for the trial, but it doesn't matter. Everything is already set and I have only one loose end left to tie up," muttered the elder hybrid as he began typing something at the console. The large red bulb at the top lit up with a ding, announcing that the device was ready to be activated.

"By the power vested in me as the future ruler of the planet, I, Vlad Plasmius, sentence you to death..." A bright red light erupted from the depths of the incomplete portal, which soon began to spread throughout the circuitry. "by ghost portal." Just then, a large raven made entirely of black energy flew through the ceiling and landed directly behind them. The creature immediately transformed into a dome before dissipating, revealing the Titans and Leaguers.

"It's over Plasmius," announced Robin as he pulled out his Fenton bo-staff and got into a defensive stance with his team.

"And you're too late to stop me," Vlad replied as he deactivated the Spectral Energy Neutralizer. As the opened up and shrank, a white ring appeared around Danny's waist. The transformation didn't even have time to finish as Plasmius grabbed him by the front of his shirt and threw him into the activating portal. Danny landed less than gracefully onto the floor as the rings traveled the last few parts of his body. A loud beeping could be heard from outside along with Vlad's laughter. Those were soon drowned out by the ghost boy's screaming.

* * *

I'm sure you all can see where this story's going now, but I don't care. If you like it, review the hell out of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Plasmius' Plan

The next act begins...

* * *

It felt like he was being ripped apart, and he'd never thought he'd feel that again. But something was different from the other times, this time that cool, soothing feeling that filled the parts that were being torn away wasn't there. All he could feel now was the pain.

* * *

Everyone froze as the horrifying scream echoed throughout the room. Time seemed to slow as everyone watched the electricity engulf the ghost teen's convulsing form. A cruel laughter manages to cut through the screams, snapping the heroes out of the trance. Batman, Robin, Shayera, and Cyborg immediately rush over to the console while the others turned their attention to Plasmius. The three magicians immediately begin blasting him with their spells, the billionaire halfa easily avoiding them by taking off into the air. Three more Vlads sprouted out of nowhere just in time to blast Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Starfire out of the air. A small green hummingbird flew high above the four ghosts before turning into an elephant and plummeting towards them.

"I can't shut it off!" yelled Cyborg as he continued to type furiously on his section of the console. A strong rumble caused all three to look up to see the portal spewing smoke and rattling to the point that it looked like it was falling apart. The large red bulb at the top shattered as the warning alarms went off all across the console. A small image in the shape of Danny appeared on the screen before splitting into two; one completely green, the other empty. Another explosion went off from inside, louder than before, catching everyone' attention.

"DANNY!" screamed Raven as she flew towards the portal. One final explosion erupted from inside, knocking the young sorceress back and causing everyone else to shield themselves. All of the heroes stopped to stare in horror at the still smoking entrance of the portal. Above them, a loud bout of laughter echoed throughout the lab, grabbing the two groups' attention.

"Finally that annoying little brat is out of my hair, leaving nothing to stand in the way of the next phase of my plan." Before any of them could do anything to stop him, the billionaire halfa grabbed the edge of his cape and swung it in front of himself, causing him to disappear in a swirl of green mist.

"We have to…" began Robin, before a soft groan caught his attention. A hand pushed through the veil of smoke and grabbed the edge of the portal opening, followed by the rest of Danny Fenton. He took one step out of the gapping maw of the devastated device before his legs gave way and he fell towards the floor. A red blur rushed towards him as the Flash caught him, cradling the injured kid in his arms. Without another word, the scarlet speedster ran as fast as the injured teen would let him to the medical bay, followed by the Titans.

* * *

"It's a miracle he wasn't vaporized by portal exploding, let alone being inside while it was activating," said Shayera as she, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman finally arrived at the teen's room.

"How do you think I got my powers in the first place," said a voice, surprising the four Leaguers. Danny was already walking out of the room, despite the protests of his friends.

"You shouldn't be getting up so soon after what you just went through," said Wonder Woman as she examined the boy. His clothes were ragged, torn, and singed, but how much was done by the portal would be impossible if she hadn't seen his human form before. There were a few patches of soot on his face and clothes, but the only lasting mark from the entire experience was the huge streak of white in his midnight black hair.

"I'm fine. Besides, I need to shut down the portal before it's too late!"

"What do you mean too late?" asked Robin, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder to stop him from leaving.

"Plasmius is creating an army. One filled with every evil ghost in the Ghost Zone." Everyone just gawked at the teen, startled by what he said before Batman broke the silence.

"And the portal?"

"He's got a secret lab in a mountain lodge in the Rockies. Knowing him, he's rebuilt it and installed a ghost portal. If I don't leave now, he's gonna attack Jump City and the rest of the world."

"Why target Jump City specifically? Besides being where we live, it doesn't really hold any strategic value," asked Cyborg as Robin released Danny.

"Because the Teen Titans has the last cache of ghost weapons on the planet," replied the teen, attempting to walk away again, only to be stopped by Superman.

"What about the Guys in White? They're a globally funded government organization with specially designed ecto-weapons."

"Weapons designed by Vlad and his companies, which means he could have easily installed a fail-safe so they couldn't be used against him," answered Robin as he started to catch on.

"And even if he didn't, the Guys in White are so bad at catching ghosts that they aren't any threat at all. The Titans however…" Danny turned to face the five teenagers, looking more determined than ever before. "…have the last bits of Fenton technology in the world. That makes them dangerous to him. But even their weapons won't be enough, which is why I have to go now." The teen pushed his way past the adults and began running down the hall.

"And what are you going to do when you get there?" This question caused the teen to halt before turning his head to give the caped crusader a confident smirk.

"What I do best…Going GHOST!" The boy leapt into the air and got into flying position…

…Only to end up falling to the ground with a thud. All of the heroes immediately rushed over to him, Beast Boy and Starfire being the first to arrive and help him up.

"What..." questioned the teen as he looked at his shaking human hands. Immediately, he clenched them again and raised them above his head.

"Going GHOST!" Silence pervaded the as he waited for the familiar cool feeling of the transformation to wash over his body. His eyes closed as his face scrunched up in concentration, his arms lowering without thought.

"Come on, go Ghost!" His body began to shake as he strained to reach his ghost half. A soft hand came to rest on his shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"Danny…" began Raven, a mix of sadness and worry clearly visible in her eyes. "I can't sense any ghostly energy in you anymore." Surprise and panic overtook the human teen's face as the words began to sink in.

"Looks like Plasmius was right when he said that Danny Phantom was finally out of his hair," said Superman as the boy lowered his head.

"Then what do we do?" asked Wonder Woman.

"We go to his secret base in the Rockies and destroy the portal," replied Robin turning around and walking towards the hanger, his mentor walking along side with him.

"It won't matter." The Dynamic Duo turned to look at Danny, who was slowly walking away from the heroes.

"Vlad's already won, and there's nothing anyone can do to stop him anymore."

* * *

Has Vlad really won? Has Danny lost his ghost powers for good? Review and maybe I'll put the next chapter up.


	5. Chapter 5:The Price of a Hero

Sorry for the wait, hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

"You cannot mean that," said Starfire, clearly having a hard time believing the teen had given up. "There must be something we can do." Danny didn't even bother turning around as continued walking away, leaving the medical bay and down a hallway. The former ghost teen stopped as a sudden wind blew past him and the Flash stood right in his path, giving the teen a confident smile.

"No need to get all mopey little buddy," said the master of momentum as he ruffled the young man's hair. "Plasmius doesn't stand a chance against us as long you're here. After all, nothing beats having the only guy to ever beat him helping us." Danny just stared at him for a moment before looking down at the floor and pushed past him, surprising the speedster. He'd only managed to walk a few feet before a hand came to rest on his shoulders, prompting him to stop.

"Danny, we need your help," said the man of steel in a gentle, yet firm voice. "Even without your powers, you're still the only one who knows how to stop him."

"I can't," muttered the ex-halfa, shrugging the hand off his shoulder before attempting to walk away again.

"Why can't you?" The former ghost teen stopped at the boy wonder's question. "You've faced worse situations than this before. What's stopping you from beating Plasmius again?"

"The fact that I'VE NEVER BEATEN HIM!" Danny screamed as he spun around to face the heroes. He was seething as he took in the surprised faces of both the League members and the Titans that had followed him. Only Batman seemed to be unphased by the news.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" asked Beast Boy. "We watched you kick his butt back in Amity Park."

"I've never kicked his butt!" shouted the former half ghost. "Every time we've gone up against each other, I'd go up against him with everything I had and he'd beat me down and make it obvious how he was holding back. The only reason I managed to walk away from all my fights with him was because of my friends, my family's ghost hunting equipment, and his desire to make me his perfect half-ghost son. Now I don't have any of those things or my powers and you expect me to fight him and every enemy I've made in the Ghost Zone?!" The angry expression on his face remained for only a moment before a solemn one covered it up.

"Besides, I'm too much of a joke to be of any help. I'm so bad at being a hero that even the villains think I'm the bad guy. Can't really blame them though, I tend put more people in harm's way than protecting them from it." Danny's gaze soon became overburdened by his depression, causing his head to dip down towards the floor.

"Maybe everyone would have been better off if I never became Danny Phantom."

A sharp pain on his left cheek caused his train of thought to come to a screeching halt. The male Titans and the Flash couldn't help but wince out of sympathy while the other heroes just gawked. When the ex-halfa looked back in front of him, he was met with a very angry looking Raven. For a moment, all they could do was stare at each other, Raven glaring into the former ghost teen's blue eyes while his hand covered his reddening cheek.

"You were never a joke. You are one of the greatest heroes I've ever met and the greatest person I've ever known. I watched you sacrifice your life in order to stop Trigon from enslaving the world and receive nothing but scorn from the rest of the world. Even though you wanted all over the world and hunted down like an animal, you never hesitated to help people and do the right thing. A lot of people wouldn't be here today or would be in worse shape if it weren't for Danny Phantom."

"And if I never became Phantom, my family and friends would still be alive!" the teen shouted in response, snapping out of his shock. "Ever since I became half ghost, my life has been filled with nothing but trouble. Every time I had to turn into Danny Phantom, it would always end up blowing up in my face. But worst of all is that the one time I needed to be Danny Phantom the most, I couldn't do anything to save my family and friends. I'm tired of watching my life fall apart because I'm some freak with ghost powers. It's time Danny Phantom stopped ruining my life and got out of it forever."

Everyone just stared at the ex-halfa for what seemed like an eternity before Raven put her hood back over her head and turned towards the heroes.

"Let's go."

"But what about Danny?" asked the Tamaranean, a sad expression on her face.

"He's not a hero anymore," answered Cyborg as he and the team turned around and began walking towards the hangers.

"Let's go. They're gonna need all the help they can get," replied Batman, receiving nods of acknowledgement from the other Leaguers before following the Titans. Danny watched them leave before letting out a sigh and moved so that he could stare at the Earth through the window. It had always been his dream to go into outer space and look down at the Earth, even after his accident. He'd been waiting for this moment his entire life, and now…

…now he couldn't find it in himself to enjoy it.

A hand on his shoulder snapped the teen out of his thoughts, prompting him to look up to the man of steel standing behind him.

"I've always been afraid of my powers, afraid I'd grow so strong that all I could do was hurt those I cared about. There'd be times when I'd wonder if I was just doing more harm to people than good." The Kryptonian looked down on the former ghost teen and gave him a kind, knowing smile. "Then I look at all the people I've helped and I realize that if I never became Superman, then those people wouldn't be here. I know being a hero comes with a heavy price, but choosing to do nothing will always end up being more costly."

With that, Superman quickly ran after his team mates, leaving Danny with something to think about.

* * *

This is hands down, one of the hardest chapters I've had to write. It's been so hard trying to get this to work and still keep the characters in character.

Review and tell me how bad I did. XD


	6. Chapter 6: Deconstructing Danny

Sorry for the long wait. I'll explain after the chapter.

Till then, enjoy.

* * *

Vlad could only smirk as the remnants of the Guys in White and CADMUS troops fell before his army. The only person left standing amid the destruction and rubble of what had been downtown Jump City, a heavy-set African American woman dressed in a blue dress suit. The billionaire halfa raised a gloved hand to signal his army to cease fire as he casually strolled up to her.

"Ah, Amanda Waller. It's so good to see you again."

"Plasmius. Should have known you'd pull something like this sooner or later," said the woman in a tone of superiority rivaling the ghost hybrid in front of her.

"Oh come now Amanda, we both know it wouldn't have mattered. Even CADMUS is hesitant when it comes to dealing with the Justice League, not that it matters anymore. Once I destroy the Fenton weapons at Titans Tower, nothing will stand in my way."

"You sure about that?" asked Superman as he landed on the ground behind Waller. Plasmius watched as the Teen Titans and the eight Leaguers from the trial joined the man of steel.

"Without a doubt," replied Plasmius as he calmly backed towards his army, his smirk never leaving his face.

"ATTACK!" No sooner had the order escaped his fanged mouth, the legions of ghosts behind him launched themselves at the fourteen heroes.

* * *

Danny continued walking as everything Raven and Superman said to him echoed through his head. He didn't even notice he'd walked into the main control room of the watchtower until he'd walked into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" said the man as Danny picked himself off the floor.

"Sorry," muttered the teen as he picked himself off the ground. He was just starting to take in his surroundings he was lifted up by the back of his shirt, eliciting a small yelp from the ex-halfa.

"Okay kid, you've got about three seconds to tell me who you are and how you got here," said the blonde bearded hero sternly. Danny looked at the man and saw he was dressed in a green costume with a Robin Hood style hat on his head. On his back, the top of a large quiver filled with arrows and a bow could be seen.

"I…" began the teen before a scream rang throughout the room. Everyone turned to look at the source of the scream, a monitor that was showing a live feed of the battle taking place just outside of Jump City. Danny watched as Shayera was blasted back by a ghost ray from Skulker. She recovered well, but her stomach was smoking slightly, a few light green sparks appearing within it before the light died away completely. One of Walker's guards wasted no time becoming intangible and phasing into her body. The former ghost teen could only watch in horror as the usual ghostly green aura surrounded her body, followed by the blood red color her eyes took.

Everyone else watched in confusion and surprise as the Thanagarian woman began attacking her own team mates, distracting them long enough for Ember to strike Superman and Green Lantern with her musical ecto-fists.

"What is she doing?!" shouted the emerald archer, dropping the teen and moving closer to the monitor. Mr. Terrific was typing furiously into the keypads as he tried to get into contact with the Leaguers battling the ghosts.

"Batman, what's happening? What happened to Shayera?"

"A ghost destroyed her Specter Deflector. She's being possessed and it seems like the other ghosts are trying to do the same to the rest of us." No sooner had the words escaped from the speaker, the overshadowed Shayera struck Superman in the stomach with her mace. The man of steel only had time to recoil before another of Walker's goons dove into his body.

"If this keeps up, there won't be anyone left to stop Plasmius," stated Mr. Terrific as he and the other heroes continued to stare at the screen helplessly. Danny continued to watch the battle, a feeling of self-loathing and disappointment filling him as he watched the Titans and Justice League fight the losing battle.

"Hello Danny," said a familiar voice as the images on the monitor and the people around him froze in place. The ex-halfa turned around to see Clockwork floating next to him, his calm red eyes never leaving the monitor while his body shifted into its toddler form.

"Are you here to tell me I need to go and help them?" asked the former ghost teen, his eyes going back to the image of the overshadowed Superman attempting to blast Raven's shield with his heat vision.

"No," replied the ghost, earning a surprised and confused look from the teen. "I have not received permission from the Observants to interfere in this matter, and this will not have much of an effect on the time stream." Danny just stared at the master of time, completely flabbergasted with what he had just said.

"Are you telling me Vlad Plasmius, one of the worst people to ever set foot in the Ghost Zone, is supposed to take over the world?!" shouted the teen, his arms shooting up into the air along with his anger.

"Yes," answered the ghost calmly, his eyes never leaving the screen while his body entered its adult form. "As things are now, there is nothing that can stop him."

"Then there's no hope." The teen's eyes fell to the floor as despair filled his being.

"That's never stopped you before," Clockwork replied, turning his attention away from the monitor to look out the window at the planet frozen in the view port.

"What do you expect me to do!" shouted the teen, the medallion around his neck swinging madly as he spun to face the guardian of the time stream. "Just go up to him and ask him to stop! I have a better chance of getting my powers back than beating Vlad!" A sigh escaped the former halfa's lips as his anger deflated. "Not that I ever could."

"Then why did you fight him to begin with?" Danny stayed quiet for as he thought over the ghost's question.

"Because he wanted to kill my dad, marry my mom, and take over the world. But he would have killed me a long time ago if it wasn't for my mom and the fact he wanted the only other half ghost as his son."

"But what about the other ghosts you've fought? They have shown no qualms with killing you and none of them cared about your half-ghost status. Why did you fight them?" Danny tried to respond, but he couldn't find the right words. Truth was, other than surviving his fights against Skulker, he never thought about one of his other enemies doing him in. He was always more concerned about his friends, family, and the citizens of Amity Park than his own life. He'd even given it up to destroy Trigon and prevent him from escaping the Ghost Zone and enslaving the world.

Clockwork gave the teen a smile as he watched the boy's eyes widen with realization. The master of time moved to float in front of the ex-halfa, his face becoming calm and expressionless again as the teen looked up to him.

"Everything you've done so far has been leading up to this moment, preparing you for this battle."

"But what can I do? Without my powers or my parent's tech, I can't do anything to help," Danny asked, looking to his guardian for the answer. The old ghost merely smiled before placing a wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

"True, this battle will be difficult without their aide, but you've beaten Plasmius without them before." Confusion overtook Danny's face as Clockwork removed his hand from his shoulder and moved back. "Remember, it takes only one unseen move to upset the match and put Plasmius into checkmate." Before he could ask, the time ghost pressed the little button on the top of his staff.

"Time in!" With a wave of his staff, the ghost of time vanished in a blue swirl of energy and a spinning clock hand. The moment the clock hand vanished, everyone and everything in the room began to move again. Raven's scream of pain as the overshadowed Superman's heat vision struck her brought the former ghost teen's attention back to the monitors.

"_There's got to be something I can do to save them, but what?_" thought Danny as he turned he watched the battle on Earth. "_But what did Clockwork mean by an unseen move?_"

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner, but these deep, emotional chapters are really difficult and I want to get them just right. Plus real life has been keeping me busy, so I haven't had a lot of time.

But I'm working on a secret project for all my loyal readers that I'll reveal to everyone at the end of this story, so make sure you keep reviewing and spread the word.


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

Sorry for the wait. Tests, Projects, and Papers kept me super busy. But without further ado, the saga continues.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" shouted Raven as three cars around the diminishing group of heroes shot up into the air towards the ghost army. Three huge vines intercepted the vehicles, destroying them before a smaller fourth vine shot out and hit the Martian Manhunter in the back of his neck.

"J'onn!" shouted the Dark Knight as he threw his several Nth metal batarangs at the vine. A strong gust of wind intercepted the weapons, knocking them off course and causing them to rain down upon the heroes. Doctor Fate fell to the ground as one of the batarangs struck him on his helmet. Another of the SWAT team looking ghosts dove towards the good doctor, only to strike a dome of golden energy as it got close enough. A bright light surrounded the magician as he vanished from sight and reappeared behind Zantanna.

"What are we going to do now?" Beast Boy asked out loud as he shifted back into his human form and looked.

"Keep fighting," answered Robin as he began swung his Fenton bo-staff at the nearest ghost, knocking it back towards the army. "If they get to the Tower, then nothing will be able to stop them."

"Not sure we're gonna keep them back much longer," replied Green Lantern as he pushed an overshadowed Wonder Woman away from him and into the horde of spirits.

"He's right you know," mocked Plasmius as the boy wonder kicked a blue skinned dock worker ghost back into several other ghosts. "After all, look at where you are now." The teen ignored the ghost as he and the seven remaining heroes were forced back to the edge of the water. While he was distracted, the metal ghost with the flaming mohawk launched a barrage of missiles at Green Lantern and Starfire.

The emerald ringslinger barely managed to put a shield around himself before a missile struck him. The explosion knocked the Lantern out of the air and into Zatanna as the other missile explosions struck the ground around the heroes. Starfire managed to destroy the missile after her with a starbolt, the blast knocking her out of the air and sending her into the debris cloud with her friends. As the smoke cleared, the remaining heroes were lying on the ground trying to get up, except for Zantanna who just groaned in pain.

"It's over. You have nowhere left to run and nothing that can stop my army!" the billionaire halfa shouted as he moved in front of his forces, his troops rising up behind him in sync with his hands. "And there isn't anything you, or anyone on Earth, can do to stop me!"

Vlad had little time to act before a large white metal fist collided with his chin, sending him flying until he fell to the ground a few yards away. The halfa growled at as he picked himself up, his glare turning into disbelieving eyes as he stared at a determined, glaring Danny Fenton.

"Danny?!" grunted the boy wonder in surprise as he and the other heroes picked themselves up. Raven stared completely dumbfounded at the boy, a strange sense of relief filling her as a smile began to show on her face. The ghosts behind Plasmius began to murmur amongst themselves at the sight of the boy, some looking outright panicky.

"You really are like your father Daniel, you both have that same annoying habit of surviving things you shouldn't." The halfa eyed his young foe for a moment before breaking out into a smile. "But it seems not all of you survived your trip into the portal."

"I don't need my ghost half to stop you creeps," said the teen, slowly slipping into a combat stance. The entire battlefield erupted into laughter as the ghosts clutched their sides in laughter. Plasmius was laughing hardest of all, tears flowing down his face as he laughed harder and harder.

"You really think you can stop me with those pathetic gloves?!" barked the blue skinned half-ghost in amusement as he wiped the last of his tears away from his eyes.

"They were enough for my dad to wipe the lab tables with you," Danny retorted, receiving an angry growl from Plasmius in return.

"It'll take more than your smart mouth and a pair of fancy mittens to ruin my plans. Not even you can take on entire army of ghosts by yourself."

"You're right. I can't stop you all by myself…" responded the teen, a smirk forming on his face as he looked his cheese-head arch-enemy in the eyes. "…which is why I've called in a little backup."

Vlad backed away in fear and surprise at the sight before him. Appearing out of nowhere, an entire army made up of yetis and medieval ghosts, each one armed and growling at him and his forces. The Titans and remaining Leaguers looked around at all the ghosts standing all around them before turning to look back at Danny.

Four ghosts had moved from the front line of the army to stand next to the former ghost teen. On the far left was a large yeti wearing a blue cloak and an arm made entirely out of ice and bone. Next to him was a girl who looked like a younger, female version of Danny's ghost half, her hand glowing with ecto energy. On his right was what could be described as a werewolf in a green jogging suit, his claws elongated and glowing a deadly shade of green. Next to it was a huge blue dragon wearing a large golden necklace, its tail twitching in anticipation of the encroaching battle.

"You're not the only one who has friends in the Ghost Zone Plasmius," said the boy with a confident smirk as his weapon hummed to life. Black and white metal cables shot out from the gloves, wrapping themselves around his body until he was standing in gleaming suit of high-tech armor that looked just like his ghost form. It even had his DP symbol on his chest and the words '_Ghost Gauntlets 2.0_' on the white helmet on his head.

Vlad just stared at the black haired teenager for a moment before giving him a wicked grin.

"Poor Daniel. Even with all these ghosts helping you, the outcome will still be the same. I will rule both the world and the Ghost Zone and you will be dead at my feet. Destroy them!" The evil ghosts wasted no time before charging at the ex-halfa, their hands glowing as they fired. The yeti and dragon let out vicious roars as Danny and his forces charged forwards towards the incoming enemies.

And so the battle began.

* * *

How did Danny do that? Find out in the next exciting installment!

Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8: Something Unexpected

Sorry for the wait, but this chapter will be worth it.

Just like to remind everyone that I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.

* * *

They were actually pushing the ghosts back out of Jump City.

As soon as the fighting started again, Danny had taken control and now everything was a lot easier. The yeti ghosts were easily freezing most of Walker's goons into ice blocks before Wulf would tear open a portal and push them back into the Ghost Zone. The medieval ghosts covered Wulf and the rest of the army with their arrows, swords, and axes.

Not even the overshadowed Leaguers were disrupting their progress. Whenever one of them tried to get close, Green Lantern and Batman would send them flying back into the shrinking army. Doctor Fate joined the effort as soon as he awoke, as did Zatanna.

Plasmius was focusing on the boy directly, rushing him and firing ghost ray after ghost ray at the teen. He did pretty well avoiding them, but the last ended up hitting home and sent the former ghost boy flying. If it weren't for Raven catching him, his armor wouldn't still be in one piece, nor would his body.

"Thanks for the save," replied the teen as the sorceress set him back on his feet right next to her.

"Likewise," she replied before blasting a ghost pirate back with her magic. A green sonic blast came within millimeters of hitting the armored teen and struck a snake ghost instead, sending the creature into Johnny 13.

"Still can't believe you managed to rally your own ghost army," said the half-metal teen as he fired at three green vultures. "And in less than an hour too. How did you even do that?!" The ghost hunting teen smiled as two wrist blasters came out the top of his gauntlets and fired at the surprised billionaire.

* * *

_An hour earlier_

_Danny watched as another of Walker's goons overshadowed the Flash. The overshadowed speedster was just about to trap Starfire in a vortex when someone lifted the former hybrid by the collar of his shirt and began to carry him away._

"_Sorry kid," said Green Arrow as he began carrying the teen to the teleporters. "But this is League business and we don't need to be babysitting some teenager."_

"_Hey!" Danny shouted indignantly as he was placed on the teleporter pad._

"_Yo, Terrific. You mind sending this kid back to Earth." The hero turned his attention to who the archer was talking about and his eyes widened immediately._

"_You're Danny Phantom, aren't you."_

"_I was," replied the teen, looking towards the ground for a moment. The super-genius didn't seem to hear him as he began typing into the computer terminal._

"_I'm setting the coordinates to send you over to Jump City."_

"_Don't bother," replied the teen, moving off the teleporter pad. "I can't help to them."_

"_But you're the only one with the power and knowledge of ghosts to stop Plasmius! Why won't you help them?" Mr. Terrific asked, backing off slightly at the glare the ex-half ghost gave him._

"_I want to help them, but I can't. Without my powers or my parent's ghost hunting tech, I'm only going to be a distraction and a hindrance."_

"_There's got to be something you can do," said Green Arrow as he stepped towards the teen. "Can't you build some of your parent's weapons or tell us how to make them?" Now it was the archer's turn to back off as Danny reeled on him._

"_You think I'd be standing here saying I can't do anything if I could! Plus, even if I had those weapons AND my ghost powers, there's no way I can take on all those ghost and the overshadowed Leaguers. I'd need an a…" The former ghost teen stopped talking as his mind underwent its epiphany. Green Arrow, Mr. Terrific, and the individual heroes and lab techs who were near him stared at the frozen teen as his thoughts began processing his sudden surge of inspiration._

_They were completely surprised when he suddenly bolted towards the door, ducking and weaving through the hallway with unexpected ease. _

'_Who knew all those years running away from Dash would come in handy,' Danny thought as he turned down the corridor, passing numerous heroes who were surprised by a teenager running through the halls. He didn't know if it was instinct or Clockwork subtly guiding him, but after a minute or two, the black and white haired teen found himself running into a hanger with a large spaceship that reminded him of the Fenton Jet._

"_Everybody out!" he shouted as he ran up the ramp and jumped into the pilot seat. The teen looked over the controls, trying to figure out which button would start the ship when the screen above the forward view port came to life._

"_What are you doing?!"asked Mr. Terrific as the teen continued trying to figure out how to work the ship._

"_I know how to stop Vlad and his army, but I need to get there fast. How do I start this thing?"_

"_I'll have someone come over and…"_

"_There's no time!" shouted the teen, his blue eyes burning a hole in the screen as he glared at the guardian of fair-play. "If I don't go now, they'll all die."_

"_There's no way we're going to let a kid…" began Green Arrow as he moved into view of the communicator, but a gesture from Mr. Terrific stopped him._

"_Alright. I'll walk you through this, but you better know what you're doing."_

"_Honestly, I never do," replied the teen._

* * *

_After the quick explanation of the controls and how to enter Earth's atmosphere, Danny found himself flying over a patch of ocean known as the Bermuda Triangle. _

"_Come on," thought the ex-halfa out loud as he turned the yoke to the right. "Come on."_

"_I thought you knew where you were going," said Green Arrow as he looked at the coordinates the tracking device on the ship was giving him._

"_I do. But getting there like this is like trying to win the lottery. I just have to keep looking…" His eyes froze for a moment as he found his target, then narrowed them as he mouth curled into a smirk. _

"…_and hope I get a winner." Danny jerked the yoke hard, forcing the ship to make the sharp turn before flooring the engines._

"_Hey, kid. Wh…" was all Danny heard before the ship passed through the swirling green portal to the Ghost Zone, severing the connection. The teen couldn't help the reminiscent smile that appeared on his face while he stared at the familiar green/purple atmosphere. The smile vanished, however, as another natural portal suddenly appeared in front of him. _

_Jerking the controls to the left out of instinct and habit, Danny barely managed to move the ship away from the portal in time. Unfortunately, the maneuver caused the ship's left wing to strike a floating piece of ground, ripping it off and causing the entire vessel to begin spinning out of control. The teen screamed as he tried to correct his flight, his screaming getting louder when he saw the spinning island growing in the viewport._

_A sudden familiar tingling feeling ran through the former halfa's body before watching the Javelin he'd just been in crash into the island and explode. Danny looked over his shoulder to see a familiar, white haired ghost girl holding him by his shoulders and giving him a sweet smile. She easily lowered him onto a floating rock before wrapping him in a hug rivaling Starfire's._

"_Danny!" she exclaimed before backing up and taking in his appearance._

"_You look terrible cuz, but I like what you did with your hair." He looked down at his ragged clothes and skinny frame before looking back up to her._

"_Yeah, but it seems being on the run has been better on you than me." And that was true, she was doing a lot better than he was. She was nearly his height now, him only being a centimeter or two taller than her. Her figure had also filled out more since he'd last saw her. He could just see Tucker trying to hit on her now. Thank god her costume grew with her._

"_What are you doing here, and why aren't you in your ghost form?" asked the ghost girl, eliciting a frown from the ex-halfa._

"_I'll explain later, but I need you to take me to Frostbite. Do you know where the Realm of the Far Frozen is?"_

"_Of course," replied the female halfa as he grabbed her cousin by his under arms and began flying with him towards said realm. "I had to go there when my ghost sense started going off. Frostbite was surprised to see me, but after I explained who I was, he was more than happy to help." Danny couldn't help but smile as he remembered the first time he'd met the yeti ghost. He could honestly say he'd never had a ghost react to him like that before._

"_Now tell me why I'm carrying you when we both know you're perfectly able of doing so yourself." The former ghost teen let out a sigh, knowing full well he'd have to tell her now._

"_Because I'm not half-ghost anymore."_

* * *

_It was quiet the rest of the way to Frostbite's Realm. After her initial outburst and his re-telling of what had happened since he'd last seen her, she'd gone quiet. Danny shook violently as the snow blew all around them. Without his ghost powers, he was having a difficult time dealing with the cold. They soon reached the large metal door that guarded the ancient city of Frostbite's people._

"_Fr…Fr….Frost…Bu…Bite!" he screamed as he shivered again in a futile attempt to get warm. Danielle rushed over to the door and began banging on it with all her strength. After a few minutes of banging, the door opened up slightly and a yeti guard looked out towards the two._

"_Who goes there," he said and Danny stepped forward._

"_Duh….Duh….Dan….Danny Phu…Phan…Phantom he…here t…t…to s…see Fruh….Fruh…Frost…te…bu…"_

"_We're here to see Frostbite, and it's an emergency," interrupted the halfa clone, seeing how Danny was going to freeze to death before he would finish his sentence. The guard squinted his eyes to get a good look at the two before stepping away and opening the doors. The former ghost teen shuffled in, with his cousin's arms draped around him to help him. All the yeti's around them stared at the two teens, murmuring to themselves as they walked onwards. A large yeti wearing a blue cloak rushed over to the two, his eyes narrowed in concern._

"_Danielle, Great One, what are you doing here?"_

"_We'll explain later," replied the ghost girl as she moved to stand in front of the large ghost. "Right now, we've got to get Danny somewhere warm or he'll freeze to death." _

"_I'll have the de-icing chambers warmed up then," the ghost said as he hefted the shivering teen onto his shoulders._

"_He's not losing control of his ice core Frostbite, he doesn't have his ghost powers anymore." The yeti ghost looked down at her in surprise._

"_I'll explain later," responded the ghost girl. "But we have to move…now!" The yeti merely nodded before racing off towards the medical center, the cloned halfa flying right after him._

* * *

_After Danny was warmed up in the medical bay waiting room and they both explained what had happened, the leader of the ghost yetis' face became hard with concern._

"_I've heard of Vlad Plasmius rallying his forces for an attack on the Earth, but I didn't realize how dire the situation was."_

"_That's why I'm here," said the former hybrid as set down his cup of hot chocolate. He was wearing a large white parka and a pair of gloves to help keep him warm. "I have a plan to stop Plasmius and his army, but I need your help to stop him."_

"_Of course, Great One," the yeti replied, a smile coming back onto his face. "You need only to ask." Danny nodded before taking another sip of hot chocolate._

"_In order for my plan to work, I'm going to need Princess Dora and every other ally I have in the Ghost Zone."_

"_And your plan is?" asked the ghost girl, an inquisitive look on her face as she stared at her cousin. Danny set his cup down again before walking over to the window to look down at the frozen village._

"_Clockwork told me that in order to beat Plasmius, I'd have to do something he'd never expect me to do. Knowing him as well as I do, the one thing he'd never expect is me raising an army against him."_

"_ARE YOU CRAZY!" shouted Dani as she flew over to him. "You're going to start a civil war in the Ghost Zone JUST SO YOU CAN STOP VLAD!"_

"_No, I'm not," said the former hybrid, startling the young halfa with the quiet, calm tone in his voice. "You and I both know Vlad won't stop with just the Earth. He'll attack the Ghost Zone next, and he'll wipe out every ghost that stands in his way. Right now, he's isn't prepared to fight the ghosts that have remained in the Ghost Zone. If I can rally them to join me and attack him now…"_

"_Then you'll not only catch him by surprise, but also upset the entire course of his war," finished Frostbite, a large smile growing on his face as he caught on. "A brilliant plan worthy of you, Great One. But if it doesn't work…"_

"_Then his plans will only be sped up, I know," Danny replied. "But we don't have any other choice if we want to stop him now." The two ghosts looked at the teen and each other for a moment before smirking at him._

"_I'll go send word to Dorathea and rally my people," said the yeti leader before calling out an attendant and relaying his commands._

"_And I'll look for any other ghost who'll help," added Dani before flying through the window and out of sight._

"_Great One," began the blue robed yeti after the attendant left to carry out his orders. "With the situation as it is, I think it's time I showed you something I've had my people working on."_

"_Okay," said the teen as he followed his friend out of the waiting room._

"_About a year ago, I sent a scout to the real world to investigate why all the permanent portals suddenly vanished from the Infi-map," began the yeti, causing the teen to frown and lower his head._

"_When I received the news of what had happened, I cannot begin to express the sorrow I felt for you for your loss. Since then, I've had my scouts scour the site of your parent's home to salvage whatever we could." Frostbite reached out towards the door to the science center and pushed the door open. Inside, Danny could see most of his parent's inventions, including some of their more 'unusual' inventions. The teen began walking around the room, eyes clouding over as he became reminiscent of his former life._

"_We've worked hard to try and recreate as many of their inventions as we could so we could give them to you the day you returned."_

"_How…?" the ex-halfa asked as he ran his fingers over the Boooomerang. "How did you rebuild all this? It was all destroyed when the building collapsed."_

"_There was a lot of damage, but the motherboards of your parent's computers remained intact, and they held the plans for most of their inventions. With those and whatever pieces we could salvage, we've been able to rebuild most of what was destroyed."_

"_Thank you," said Danny, a grateful smile crawling onto his face as he set down the metal boomerang._

"_You're welcome," replied the ghost, his icy arm coming to rest on the teen's back. "Now come, I'd like to show you some of the improvements we've made to some of your parents weapons."_

* * *

_The ex-halfa stood on a large floating island as he inspected the army standing in front of him. Princess Dora had agreed to help him and had recommended the location to meet. Dani didn't have a lot of success in finding any ghosts willing to go against Plasmius, but she did happen to run into Wulf, who was very eager to help. Frostbite's people seemed very eager to battle, a few of them almost foaming at the mouth at the opportunity to battle._

"_This everyone?" the teen asked, walking over to Wulf, Dora, Dani, and Frostbite._

"_Everyone willing to fight," answered the young clone. "So what's the plan?"_

"_Wulf, I want you to open a portal to Jump City so we can get there fast. I'll go through first and distract Plasmius while the rest of you go invisible and follow. Once in the city, regroup around the Titans and the remaining Leaguers." As the teen spoke, he began slipping on a pair of white Ghost Gauntlets onto his hands. "When I mention you guys in any way, I want you appear with your game faces on. When I give the signal, we attack."_

"_What's the signal?" asked the dragon princess._

"_Don't worry, you'll recognize it," replied the teen with a confident glint in his eyes. "Frostbite, I want you and your people to freeze as many ghosts as you can, but don't freeze the overshadowed Leaguers."_

"_As you command, Great One," answered the yeti leader, earning a nod from the ex-halfa._

"_Dani, Dora, I want you and your forces to help push Plasmius' army out of the city. Once out there, we can fight without having to worry about any civilians."_

"_Anything for you, Sir Phantom," replied Dora, nodding graciously._

"_Wulf, your job is probably most important of all. I want you to go to any ghost Frostbite's people have frozen and send as many of them back to the Ghost Zone as you can."_

"_**I will not let you down, my friend,**__" replied the werewolf-like ghost in his native language. The former ghost teen smiled before putting his game face on._

"_Okay Wulf, open the portal." Without a moment's hesitation, the ghost used his claws to tear an opening to Jump City. Danny walked forward and had one leg through the portal before stopping and turning back around to Dora._

"_Oh, Dora. Wait until you've gone through the portal before you transform."_

"_Of course, Sir Phantom." Danny smiled before going the rest of the way through the portal, stepping into an alleyway just in time to see explosions knock all the heroes to the ground._

"_"It's over. You have nowhere left to run and nothing that can stop my army!" he heard the billionaire halfa shout as he moved in into Danny's view, the shadow of his troops rising up behind him moving in sync with his hands. "And there isn't anything you, or anyone on Earth, can do to stop me!"_

'_That's my cue,__' thought the teen as he ran out into the battlefield, jumping into the air before throwing his fist right into the cheese head's jaw._

* * *

Present

"Still can't believe you managed to rally your own ghost army," said the half-metal teen as he fired at three green vultures. "And in less than an hour too. How did you even do that?!" The ghost hunting teen smiled as two wrist blasters came out the top of his gauntlets and fired at the surprised billionaire.

"Because I'm just that good," answered the teen, earning an eye roll from Raven. Plasmius let out a growl as he glared at Danny, his anger hitting levels not even Jack had reached before. The former halfa had little time to react as he saw a pink ghost ray racing towards him. He barely managed to block the beam by throwing his hands up to catch it, grunting from the strain.

"KILL THE BOY!" shouted Plasmius as he put more energy into his blast. "I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS, JUST KILL THAT MEDDLESOME WHELP ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"Gladly," replied Skulker as he and several other ghosts added their own ghost rays to Vlad's. Danny let out a scream as the additional ghost rays struck, the massive amount of ecto-energy causing his suit break away from his body, exposing him to the deadly beams.

"DANNY!" screamed the empath, causing everyone to stare at the sight and freeze.

The pain from the ghost rays lasted for only a moment before it was replaced with one he'd never thought he'd feel again. It was as though cold wind was passing through him, filling him, making him complete.

Vlad's eyes widened as he watched the white streak in the teen's hair begin to shine, followed by an electrical surge that traveled from it down the boy's entire body. He and the other ghosts stopped firing and watched in awe as the ghostly green aura around the boy grow brighter and brighter. Everyone had to shield their eyes as the aura exploded into a sudden burst of blinding light, leaving only a silhouette of the boy as he was swallowed up. When the light died away, everyone turned back to where the teen stood and gaped at the sight before them.

Standing before them, glaring at the evil ghost army with his glowing green eyes… was none other than Danny Phantom.

The young halfa looked around at all his enemies from the Ghost Zone, watching as some of them backed away from his fearsome gaze. His eyes stopped when they reached Plasmius, who was too taken by his surprise to speak.

"You just made a big mistake," said the ghost teen before he unleashed his Ghostly Wail.

* * *

Hands down one of the longest chapters I've ever written, but I say it was worth it.

As to why it took so long, I've had to take care of some 'end of the semester' things so I haven't had a lot of time. I just hope this chapter is was worth the wait.

Remember to read and review.


	9. Chapter 9: Phantom against the Zone

After so many weeks of waiting, the saga continues.

I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans. If I did, I'd be rich after this saga.

Merry Christmas!

* * *

The ghosts didn't even have a chance to scream as they were swallowed by the Ghostly Wail.

Everyone behind Danny covered their ears and watched as Plasmius' army was assaulted by the green sonic waves. Most of the ghost didn't last a few seconds before they were sent flying into the forests outside of Jump City. Some of the stronger ghosts managed to withstand the ectoplasmic sound waves for a few moments before they joined their comrades. Undergrowth let out a cry of pain as the Wail ripped him from his roots, simultaneously freeing the Martian Manhunter from the mind vine. Before the unconscious alien could be sent flying into the forests with the other ghosts, a giant cross of light appeared below him, teleporting him right next to Doctor Fate.

It wasn't long until only Plasmius remained he let out a strangled cry before he joined his army. As soon as he disappeared into the forest, Danny stopped the attack and started panting. Everyone stood stunned for a moment, all of them trying to comprehend what was going on. It was the changeling the broke the silence.

"Dude, that was…"

"Incredible," finished Cyborg as Danny recovered his composure and turned to face them.

"Thanks, but we're not done yet." As if on cue, dozens of angry screams began to echo out from the forest, the ground shaking in response. The halfa wasted no time running up to the large yeti in blue.

"Frostbite, I need the Infi-map," said Danny as he came to a halt. Raven, Doctor Fate, and Zatanna jerked their heads over towards him, their eyes widening at the mention of the map.

"Of course," replied the ghost as he grabbed the rolled up scroll on his belt and handed it to the teen. "But may I ask why?"

"No time," The hybrid answered as he grabbed one end of the map and opened it. His eyes scanned the page as the three magicians stared at the map with surprise, shock, and awe.

"The Infi-map really does exist?" said Zatanna in disbelief.

"I thought the map was lost centuries ago," said Doctor Fate as he walked over to examine the object, unnoticed by Danny and Frostbite. "To think that it would end up back in the Ghost Realm."

"Wulf!" The large wolf creature leapt forward and landed on the teen's right side.

"_**What do you need, my friend?**_" he asked.

"I need you open a portal back to the Ghost Zone and have it somewhere around here," the spectral superhero replied, pointing at a location on the map. "But make sure to open it somewhere out of sight. I don't want Plasmius to see it when he comes back." The werewolf-like creature nodded before running off towards an alleyway.

"Frostbite, tell everyone to retreat through Wulf's portal and have them converge around here," he continued, pointing at the same spot on the map.

"As you command, Great One," the yeti replied. Danny nodded before closing the map. He then turned to face the living heroes.

"Cyborg, you, Robin, and Batman need to go back to the Tower and hook up your ghost shield to the antenna. As soon as it's ready, activate it and make sure the shield covers the Tower completely."

"And the rest of us?" asked the Martian Manhunter as he got back onto his feet, staggering slightly.

"I need you guys to separate Plasmius and the overshadowed Leaguers from the rest of the ghosts and push them towards the Tower. As soon as the ghost shield goes up, get behind it. And no matter what happens, stay behind that shield."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Raven, her worry and concern hidden well by her emotionless façade. A smile crept up on the ghost teen's face as he began to rise into the air.

"What I do best, send ghosts back to the Ghost Zone." Before any of them could protest, Danny shot off into the air flying high enough so that he could be seen over the entire city. Raven tried to fly off after him, but was stopped by Robin's hand on her ankle. She quickly spun to face the Titan leader, glaring at him.

"Let go of me! He can't take care of all those ghosts by himself."

"I don't like it any more than you do, but right now we have to do as he says. If we don't, we may end up hurting Danny more than helping him." The empath stared at the boy wonder for a moment before turning back to the teenage hybrid.

* * *

Danny hovered in the air, watching as the ghosts and overshadowed Leaguers rose up from the forests. Plasmius hovered in front of them all, his red eyes seemingly on fire as they glared at the lone ghost teen hovering in front of him.

"It's over Plasmius."

"You think that just because you have your powers again you'll be able to stop me?!" Plasmius shouted, a cruel smile appearing on his face as he spoke. "You must have inherited your father's idiot brains."

"Hey, I'm not the one that's outsmarted by a teenager on a regular basis," retorted the white-haired teen with a smirk, earning a growl from the billionaire.

"Mock me while you can Daniel, it makes no difference. My forces will still crush your little resistance and the world will submit to my rule."

"Never gonna happen, fruitloop," the white haired teen said, eyes narrowing on Plasmius. "I'm going to make sure you pay for everything you've done."

"And how do you propose to do that, Daniel?" mocked the villainous hybrid as a cruel smile grew on his face. "Even you can't stop all these ghosts!"

"I can with this," Phantom replied, holding out the Infi-Map enough for Plasmius and his subordinates to see.

"The Infi-Map!" shouted the billionaire as Danny whipped around and flew away as fast as he could. "Stop him! Stop him before he ruins everything!" The ghosts and possessed superheroes wasted no time to go after him.

* * *

The heroes watched as Plasmius and his forces took off after Danny like a swarm of frenzied sharks. Raven took off after them immediately, flying faster than she had ever done before to catch up to her friend. As she neared the front of the swarm, she could see Plasmius and the overshadowed forms of Superman and Wonder Woman practically nipping at the end of the ghost boy's tail. The possessed Kryptonian was just about to grab the young hybrid when a green blur slammed into him, sending them both crashing into the street below. Plasmius barely had time to turn his head to where the man of steel had been before an orange/red blur came from beneath them and slammed into Wonder Woman. He didn't even see the giant black claw that slammed into his back and down into the city below.

Raven broke away from the ghost swarm down towards Plasmius, who was just climbing out from the crater he'd made in the road. When he saw her land in front of him, hands glowing in black energy, a feral snarl appeared on his face.

"You Titans have outlived your usefulness," he said as he fired a ray at her, watching as a black shield protected her from the blast. "Now you're becoming as much a nuisance as that meddlesome Phantom."

"Coming from you, that's a compliment," the empath retorted, sending rubble surrounded by her magic at the halfa. Plasmius avoided them by taking to the air, but was caught by surprise by the Thanagarian and what looked like a giant green fist smashing them into the ground.

* * *

Danny swerved to the left as an ecto-blast grazed his shoulder. Relying on pure instinct, reflexes, and his natural agility in the air was only able to save him from so many of the hundreds of ghost rays fired at him. He was having to spinning and swerving so much that he was having trouble remembering where he was and if he was supposed to be there.

'_I need to look at the map, but I can't look at it without either risking them destroying the map or having them split up searching for me._' Before he could continue thinking, the tell-tale whistle of missiles began to sound from behind the white-haired ghost. Danny quickly spun around and threw up a shield, the missiles just making contact with them. The force of the explosion sent the young hybrid over the last strip of land and into the Jump City Bay. Pain erupted through his body as it skipped over the water repeatedly before crashing into the shore of Titans Island.

Danny let out a groan as he climbed onto the rocks, black spots dancing in his vision from the sudden exhaustion and the throbbing pain of his worn body. He was barely back on his feet before another explosion went off behind him, knocking him off his feet again and sending him tumbling into the base of the Tower.

"It seems you've gotten sloppier since we last met, whelp," Skulker commented as the teenage hybrid got back onto his feet.

"And yet you're aim still hasn't improved," the teen retorted, smirking slightly as the ghosts around the hunter sniggered. The hunter growled before pointing one of his guns at the ghost boy.

"I won't miss this time," Skulker replied as he fired. Danny held his hands up to block the beam with a shield when the blast came into contact with another shield. Danny looked up towards the top of the Tower, smiling as he saw the familiar green waves of a ghost shield pouring from an antenna at the top. Using the ghosts' surprise at the sudden ghost shield to his advantage, the halfa quickly scanned the map again before closing it and reverted back into his human form.

Ignoring the screams of protest coming from his limbs, Danny ran to the closest edge of the shield and leapt into the air. The moment he passed through the flowing green barrier, the white rings erupted from his body, transforming him back into Danny Phantom. The ghost boy flying as fast as his body would allow, turning his head just enough to make sure the army was following him. A confident smirk appeared as he saw Skulker, Spectra, Desiree, and Ember at the front of the swarm, firing ghost ray after ghost ray at him. The spectral superhero swerved and spun to avoid the beams, catching the eyes of the heroes fighting over the bay below him, moving closer and closer to the Tower.

A brilliant green flash snapped his attention away from the battle down below. In front of him, a huge swirling green portal the size of a movie screen appearing in the air right in front of him. Below him, he could hear Plasmius screaming at them, what he was screaming was lost over the sounds of numerous ghost rays. The ghost teen flew until he was only a few feet away from the portal before closing his eyes and focusing. His entire body began to glow with his ectoplasmic energy for a moment before disappearing with a pop. The entire ghost army came to an abrupt halt just in front of the swirling vortex, looking around for the missing Phantom.

"Where did that whelp go?" shouted Skulker as he whipped out his tracking device. His answer came in the form of a loud Ghostly Wail from behind everyone. The ghosts didn't even have time to struggle as the green sound waves pushed them through the vortex. As soon as the last ghost went through, Danny stopped his Wail. A groan escaped his lips as the white rings appeared and traveled along his body, transforming his head back to Fenton. The moment the rings returned and transformed his head back to its ghostly form, a large, blue object slammed into the halfa.

The entire Tower shook as the ghost teen's body struck the barrier. The heroes behind the shield watched in horror as Danny slid down the barrier until he hit the ground. Everyone rushed over to the ghost boy as he slowly got back onto his feet.

"Danny!" shouted Raven just as she reached the edge of the shield.

"Stay where you are!" ordered the hybrid, a small trickle of ectoplasm spilling out of his mouth as he spoke. The ground shook as the blue blur slammed into the ground in front of him. Everyone watched as Superman walked out of the dust cloud, an animalistic growl escaping his scowl as he came to a stop at the edge of the crater. Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl landed right beside him, their red eyes glaring at the white haired teen that was slipping into a combat stance. A sudden gust washed over them all as the Flash came to a halt next to Wonder Woman, a twisted smile on his face as he eyed the halfa.

"You can't be serious," said Beast Boy as he and the other heroes joined Raven at the edge of the ghost shield.

"There's no way you can take on all of them by yourself," finished Cyborg. The ghost teen seemed to ignore them as his hands lit up with ecto-energy. Before anyone else could protest, Danny charged at the overshadowed superheroes, making it about a few feet before disappearing in a red blur.

* * *

Danny vs the overshadowed Leaguers... how will he survive this?

Sorry for the wait, took me a while to get this chapter just right. The next one should be up much sooner than the last few.


	10. Chapter 10: Heroes vs Halfa

As promised, a sooner update. Enjoy.

I don't own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, or the Justice League.

Happy New Years Everyone!

* * *

Danny could barely hear his own muffled cries over the roaring wind as the overshadowed speedster tackled him. The teen didn't even have time to react before the Flash stopped at the shores of Jump City. If he hadn't been trying to make himself intangible to escape the speedster's grip, there was no way he could have survived the impact with the asphalt.

Flash narrowed his red eyes as he tried looking for his prey, using all his senses to find the ghost. A smirk appeared on his face as a black and white blur sped right past him, flying straight towards Titans Tower. It took him less than a second to catch up to the teen, an inhuman growl escaping his lips as he came in close to punch the teen. The halfa jerked slightly as the fist made contact, but he quickly corrected himself to avoid crashing into the water. A blue beam suddenly fired out of the ghost boy's eyes, striking a patch of water in front of the speedster.

The overshadowed superhero tried slowing down in order to avoid the ice patch, but failed to do so and ended up slipping on the ice. As the Flash bounced across the water back towards the Tower, Danny pushed himself to move even faster until he shot past the skipping speedster and reached the island. The teen didn't even seem to slow down as he whipped around and threw his arm out, as if to clothesline the possessed hero. Everyone inside the shield watched in awe as Danny's arm slammed into the Flash's chest, the hero passing right through it as the ghost guard was forced out of the body. The speedster bounced off the ground one more time before passing through the ghost shield and lying on the ground a little ways from the group.

"Flash!" shouted Batman as he and the others rushed over to him. Martian Manhunter kneeled down next to the groaning hero, his eyes flashing for a moment as he examined his awakening friend.

"He's alright, just disoriented." An inhuman roar snapped the heroes' attention away from the fallen Flash to see that the ghost guard had grown in size and had thrown Danny into the shield. Just as the humanoid creature began to charge at him, the young halfa raised his glowing hands at it and fired a ghost ray. The beam struck the ghoul head on, sending it flying into the bay. Danny wasted no time as he reached behind him for something on his belt. When he didn't feel anything there, he began patting his sides frantically.

"Thermos, Thermos!" he muttered, watching as the ghost climbed out of the water and charged at him again.

"Danny! Catch!" Reflexively, the teen reached out and caught the silvery cylindrical device and removed the lid. The ghost's eyes widened for a moment before being swallowed within the Thermos.

Danny didn't even have time to say thanks before something fell from the sky, crushing him into the ground. The heroes and the recently recovered Flash watched as Wonder Woman stood up, pulling Danny Phantom's limp form from the crater. A sadistic smile appeared on her face as she began squeezing the hand she had around his throat. The smile disappeared as the teen fell from her grip grabbed her arms. The heroic hybrid twisted his body to face the shield before heaving the Amazonian over his shoulder. Just as her body was sailing over his body, Danny made his hands intangible, yanking the ghost guard out of her body while she flew through the shield and into Batman.

"Sorry!" shouted the teen as he sucked the ghost into his Thermos. He had barely put the cap back on when a large, sparking, metallic object slammed into his back, knocking the young halfa to the ground. He didn't even have time to groan as he phased through the ground, avoiding Hawkgirl's mace as she attempted to smash his head in. The overshadowed Thanagarian looked around frantically for the ghost boy, watching for any signs of an attack. Her search was rewarded with the halfa shooting out from the ground nearby and tackling her and sending both of the rocketing into the air.

Shayera tumbled through the air for a moment as the ghost boy came to an abrupt stop. The moment she recovered, she swung her mace at the teen charging her. Her eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed the weapon just below the spiked ball and forcing her to spin. When her back was facing the Tower, Danny brought a glowing hand to her abdomen and blasted the heroine. Hawkgirl could only cry out in pain as the ghost was pushed out through her back. The disoriented Thanagarian could only let out a slight groan before being swung around by her mace and down towards the group of heroes. Prepared this time, Green Lantern sent out a giant green hand to catch the falling hawk-woman and ease her to the ground.

Before he could even apologize, two red beams struck him in the chest, blasting the white haired teen towards the bay. The moment Danny recovered, he looked down at his chest and winced at the blistering skin where his DP insignia once was. He then turned his attention to the overshadowed Kryptonian floating just in front of him, a confident smirk on his face and a sadistic gleam in his red eyes. Danny locked eyes with him, his thoughts going a mile a minute as he tried to think of some way to stop the ghost inside the man of steel.

'_Guess I'll just have to use the direct approach,_' thought the spectral superhero as he charged at his opponent. As soon as he was close enough, the young hybrid went shot his hands out and became intangible, aiming straight for the large red S. A concussive sound wave echoed around them as the water below them rippled away. Danny's eyes widened as Superman's intangible hands held his wrists, his arms shaking as he continued to push against the man's firm grip. A sickening popping sound echoed out as the Kryptonian applied more pressure, followed by the halfa's blood curdling scream.

That was all the empath could take

"Raven! Stop!" shouted Robin, grabbing the young sorceress by the wrist before she could pass through the green barrier completely. His and the other Titans' eyes widened in surprise as she pulled her wrist away from him, determination and anger clearly portrayed in her glare.

"I've already had to watch him die protecting us once, I won't do it again." With that, she took off into the air towards the screaming ghost teen.

Waves of pain shot up his arms as the overshadowed Superman continued to crush his wrists. With every passing second, Danny could feel his strength leaving him, swallowed up by the horrible fiery sensation traveling through his body. The last thing he could see before the pain blinded him completely was the sadistic smile of the Kryptonian.

Then the pain died down to a continuous throb as the pressure below his hands disappeared. A set of strong, yet comforting hands grabbed him by the undersides of his arms and began to carry him somewhere. Danny opened his eyes and looked up at the person carrying him, watching as the blurry blend of colors began sharpen into the form of the half-demon sorceress.

"Raven?!" croaked the teen as she lowered him onto the ground just outside the green energy wall. "What are you doing out of the shield?"

"Saving your life," she responded with a somewhat relieved look in her eyes as she landed right beside him. The beginnings of a smile started to form on the young halfa's face, but disappeared at the sight of a blue blur racing towards the empath. Without warning, Danny went intangible and went straight through Raven. The sorceress spun around and watched as he collided with Superman, another sickening popping noise echoing out as his hands were pushed back into place. The man of steel didn't even have time to smirk at the ghost boy's inability to hurt him as two glowing green palms were placed on his chest.

Two screams could be heard as the ghost was forced out of Superman. Danny breathed heavily as he sluggishly pulled the Thermos from his belt and sucked the ghost inside.

"That's the last of the puppets," muttered the teen as he wiped his sweat drenched hair from his eyes and began looking around. "Now time to take care of the puppet master."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, a pink ghost ray fired to his left and sent him crashing into the island for the umpteenth time. A light pink smoke drifted from his body as the white-haired halfa struggled to pick himself up.

"Danny!" Raven shouted as her friend collapsed, the white rings appearing and shifting him into his human form as she ran over to him. She was only a foot or two away when Vlad Plasmius slammed into her, knocking her back through the green barrier and into her teammates.

"How do you do it?!" shouted Plasmius as he stormed over to the teen, his eyes burning with ecto-energy and rage. "I've gone over every scenario, planned for every contingency, waited patiently as everything fell into place. And yet you always find the one flaw in my plans, the one thing I never expected and ruin my plans completely." A yelp escaped Danny's throat as the billionaire halfa grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"Well no more. No more petty plots, no more distractions…" The teen began pulling on the black gloved hand around his throat as it started crushing his wind pipe.

"And no more DANNY PHANTOM!"

Plasmius let out a cry of pain as a large rock surrounded by a black aura slammed into his side, knocking him away and releasing the teen in his grasp. Danny gasped as he swallowed as much air as his burning lungs would allow, his swelling hand coming to rest at his sore throat as he coughed. A set of arms draped themselves around his body in a protective embrace, causing the teen to look up in surprise. Standing in between him and Plasmius were the Teen Titans and most of the League, each one in a combat stance and ready for battle. Kneeling next to him was Raven, glaring at the elder hybrid as if that would set him on fire.

"It's over Plasmius," said Robin as he pulled out a few bird-a-rangs.

"No. It won't be over until that boy is dead at my feet!" Vlad growled as he got back to his feet. "And nothing is going to stand in my way!"

And with that, Vlad Plasmius took a deep breath and unleashed a Ghostly Wail upon them.

* * *

How did that happen?! Guess you'll have to stay tuned to find out.

I'm thinking of writing a new after this adventure is over, but with how few reviews I've gotten lately, I'm not so sure if I should after all. But if you really want me to, you'd better review more.


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Loss

As you all have asked, I have updated again.

Without further ado, the saga continues...

* * *

There was nothing any of them could do as the pink ectoplamic sound waves assaulted them. The sheer power of the attack sent all of them flying back through the ghost shield and into the Tower. Green sparks showered down upon the heroes as shield attempted to hold the attack back. A huge explosion shook the T-shaped structure as the shield generator exploded, forcing the two hero teams to endure the Wail again.

As the green dome surrounding the Tower faded away, Vlad ended his attack with a triumphant smirk. He then began moving towards Danny, his hands coming alight as he closed the distance between them.

"H…How?" began the disoriented teen hybrid as tried to get up from the ground. "How did you learn that?" The elder halfa's smile grew as he reached down and grabbed the boy by the shirt collar, lifting him and slamming him into metal walls of the Tower.

"Months of practice," remarked the villain as he pushed the young Fenton higher up the wall, his free hand coming to rest just inches in front of the boy's face. "But none of that will matter to you anymore."

A green ghost ray seemed to come down from the clouds like a lightning bolt, striking the elder halfa in the side with enough force to repel him from the young hybrid. A growl escaped his fanged snarl as Vlad blood red eyes locked onto the thing racing straight towards him. The blue skinned hybrid jumped back, just barely avoiding the white haired ghost girl as her foot sank into the ground. As she climbed back into a standing position, Danny looked up to see his cousin standing protectively between him and Plasmius.

"Stay away from my cousin," commanded the cloned halfa, her eyes glowing with determination and power. Vlad stared at her with surprise and shock for a moment, but it was soon replaced by a cruel smile.

"Perfect," growled the villain in a quiet voice, his face twisting even more in sadistic glee. With little warning, the blue-skinned hybrid threw dozens of ghost rays at her. Dani wasted no time putting up a shield, the blasts exploding into bursts of pink smoke as they struck the barrier. The moment the shield disappeared, Plasmius burst out from the smoke and ran the female halfa through with a jagged, pink, energy sword.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion in the ghost teen's eyes as he watched the Vlad pull his sword out of Danielle's chest. The cloned halfa staggered slightly as ectoplasmic blood poured out of her wound and mouth, before she began fall onto her back. Danny rushed over to her, arms outstretched to catch his cousin before she hit the ground. When the female hybrid was mere inches away from his arms, her features suddenly dissolved until all that remained was a massive blob of ectoplasm.

The green ooze fell into the halfa's arms unceremoniously, washing over his arms before spattering all over the ground in front of him. Danny stared at his arms with a horrified expression, watching as the remains of his cousin dripped off him and into the pool collecting at his knees. The heroes around him had similar expressions on their faces, shocked at what they had just seen. Tears started pouring from the teen hybrid's eyes as his grief and rage consumed him.

'_No!_' thought the teen as he slammed his fists down onto the ground at the edge of the puddle. '_Not Danielle! I can't lose her too! She's the only family I have left!_' A strangled cry of agony tore itself from him as his tears mixed with the ectoplasmic remains. The sudden noise snapped the two hero teams out of their stupor, turning their attention to the crying teen. Vlad merely smirked as he approached his broken adversary, his eyes glittering with satisfaction and anticipation.

"Do you see now what your choice of fighting against me has done," said the villainous cheese-head condescendingly. "In your futile quest of stopping me, you've lost everything you've ever cared about. And now, Little Badger, you'll die knowing that you've failed everyone." With that, the billionaire raised his blade above his head and brought it down on the young halfa.

* * *

The blade stopped just centimeters away from the ghost teen's head as an eerie chill filled the air.

Everyone but Danny shivered as the unnatural cold feeling cut through them. Beast Boy began hyperventilating as frantically backed away from the two halfas, his animal instincts screaming at him to run away. Vlad took a step back as the atmosphere around the young hybrid became even more oppressive. Danny began shaking as the clouds above them became even darker, the winds around him grew in intensity.

An unearthly green aura surrounded his body as his appearance began to change. The color in his hair began fading away until it became so white it glowed. His clothes began fading away, leaving behind a black and white hazmat suit to cover his shaking frame. Everyone watched in awe and fear as he began rising into the air, looking as though he was being lifted up by an invisible string. Danny's body was almost a foot off the ground before it stopped rising and just hovered there. The winds blowing around all of them whipped his hair in every direction, giving the appearance of being on fire.

Slowly, the teen hybrid lifted his head, allowing everyone to see the frighteningly calm expression on his face. When he opened his eyes, Vlad backed away while everyone else gasped.

His eyes were engulfed by an eerie green light that sent chills down all their spines.

Everyone shielded themselves as wave after wave of ecto-energy poured off ghost teen. A frighteningly painful scream tore through the air around them, the winds whipping into a frenzy in response to the wailing teen.

"What's happening?!" shouted Robin at the top of his lungs over the teen and winds.

"The pain from the death of his cousin was too much for him to bear!" replied the Martian Manhunter as he tried to close his mind off from Danny's. "His mind is going into an emotional frenzy!"

"And the more emotion he feels, the more power he puts out!" finished Raven as she too tried to close off her empathic abilities. "If we don't get him to calm down, he's going to burn himself out!"

Robin turned his attention back to the two halfas as Danny landed on the ground, his appearance more frightening than before. His hair was now made of white fire that burned like the green and blue aura around his body. His entire right arm was coated in ice in the form of a giant ice claw, the fingers moving in sync with the real fingers underneath.

Danny's eyes narrowed as he stared at Plasmius, an inhuman growl escaping his lips as they curled into a snarl. His burning hair grew in intensity and his aura flared.

"PLASMIUS!" roared the teen hybrid before charging at the blue-skinned halfa. Vlad didn't even have time to block the ice claw that wrapped itself around his torso and fling him effortlessly into the air. Danny took off after the billionaire, moving at speeds he'd never reached before.

"What do we do now?!" shouted Beast Boy in a panicky voice. Doctor Fate flew over to the green puddle on the ground, his hands lighting up as he summoned his powers.

"I have a plan, but I'm going to need Raven and Zatanna's help for this."

"You do that," replied Superman as he took to the air. "I'm going to stop Danny before he does something he'll regret."

"We're going with you," said Wonder Woman as she, Starfire, Green Lantern, and Shayera joined him in the air. The man of steel nodded before racing off towards the two halfas.

* * *

What has Plasmius done?! Stay tuned for the next exciting installment.

First post of the year and I'm feeling pretty confident about it. Review and tell me if you think so too.


	12. Chapter 12: Checkmate

After much hard work and a little help, the saga continues.

* * *

A cry of pain tore itself from Vlad's throat as Danny's ice claw tore through his shield and raked against his chest. The billionaire reflexively backed away, giving the teen the opportunity to land a punch right into his gut. A sickening popping sound could be heard as ectoplasmic blood sprayed out from the elder halfa's mouth. He didn't even have time to breath before the giant ice arm came down on him like a club, sending him crashing into a warehouse at the edge of the city.

The blue-skinned halfa groaned as he climbed out of the crater, one arm wrapped around his chest. He looked up through the massive hole in the ceiling, waiting for the feral ghost teen to come charging in. The seconds trickled by slowly as he gazed up into the dark swirling clouds that loomed over the entire city.

A sudden chill ran up his spine as a silhouette grew out from the shadows behind him. As it began to approach him, the billionaire whipped around and fired a ghost ray, a wooden crate exploding in a burst of pink fire. Plasmius stared at the burning remains for a moment, his hearing slowly becoming filled by the beating of his own heart. A thin mist began to pool by his feet as he began looking around for the teen, the determination in his eyes slowly giving way to his fear.

"Where are you?!" shouted the billionaire halfa as he whipped around and fired another ghost ray into the shadows, destroying another partly frozen wooden crate. Blast after blast soon followed as panic began to overtake Plasmius' mind. Each time a beam struck something, the resulting explosion would light up the area surrounding it. Every so often, he'd catch a glimpse of the teen, his new form made even more frightening by the fading light.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" shouted the billionaire, unleashing a Ghostly Wail at the vanishing silhouette. The pink sound waves followed the shadowed figure as it ran around the room, the figure barely keeping out of the hybrid's attack. A sudden rumbling shook Plasmius back to his senses, his attention suddenly turning to the falling bits of debris coming from the collapsing ceiling.

* * *

The heroes watched as half of the building collapsed onto the two halfas, a worried look appearing all of their faces as they approached the growing debris cloud. A cry of pain echoed out from within the cloud as the many heroes touched down. Thinking quickly, Superman took in a deep breath and blew into the obstructing smog.

The dust cleared away quickly, revealing Vlad Plasmius in the grip of Danny Phantom. The elder halfa screamed out in pain as he struggled to break free from the massive ice hand that enveloped his chest. A cruel, bloodthirsty smile sat on the young ghost teen's face as his malicious glowing green eyes watched hungrily as he continued to squeeze the elder halfa's life out of him. The look was replaced by a one of pain as two red beams sliced through the ice arm at the wrist, freeing his prey. The teen let out a cry of pain as he staggered back, clutching the ice stump with his other hand as he fell to his knees. His glare turned from the stump to the heroes landing on his left.

"What do you think you're doing?!" barked the teen, everyone backing away at the deeper, crueler voice that spoke just out of sync with the ghost teen's voice.

"Stopping you from doing something you'll regret for the rest of your life," said Superman after he recovered from his shock.

"I am not going to let him walk away again!" Danny shouted, the air growing colder as his green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You have to calm down now kid," said Green Lantern as he stepped forward. "You…"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" screamed the ghost teen at the top of his lungs. Sections of frozen steel siding began peeling away the fallen roof as the winds grew in ferocity. The heroes scattered as the panels came whipping at them, Starfire barely avoiding one as it came whizzing by her head and imbedding itself in the hood of the approaching T-Car.

"I LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF HIM!"

"Danny stop!" shouted Robin as he jumped out of the vehicle, avoiding flying debris as he approached the teen.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE PAYS FOR WHAT HE'S DONE, AND NO ONE IS GOING TO GET IN MY WAY!" As soon as the words left his mouth, a new hand shot out from the stump of his ice arm. With just a swing of his arm, a massive blue wave of energy fired out at the heroes, creating a wall of ice between them and the halfas. Danny was just about to turn towards Vlad when two burly blue arms wrapped themselves around his arms and head, trapping him in a full nelson.

"I think this little tantrum has gone on long enough," Superman said sternly as he held the struggling teen firmly. "Now you need to calm down."

"Let go of me! Let go, or he's going to get away again!" the young halfa yelled as he struggled to break free again.

"Listen to me!" The teen stopped struggling at the man of steel's command. "You're powers are feeding on your anger and pain," he continued. "If you don't calm down, your body is going to burn out and you'll die." The teen remained motionless in the Kyrptonian's grip, the air becoming heavier as the tension grew.

"Then I guess I've got nothing left to lose."

Superman didn't even have time to look surprised as a second ice arm sprouted from the teen's ice-covered shoulder and grabbed his face, forcing the Kryptonian's head back and into the ground. Using the grounded arm as leverage, Danny lunged towards his hated rival, his claws growing larger and shaper as he moved. An insane, predatorial grin appeared on his face as he swung out at the downed halfa, victory seeming absolutely certain.

In an instant, the billionaire disappeared, the teen's smile turning into a feral snarl as his claws sank into the ground. Danny's head whipped back and forth as he searched for the missing hybrid, the second ice arm retreating back into the main arm. His glowing green eyes narrowed on the red costumed superhero that was setting the wounded villain a little ways down the street. The other heroes moved between in front of the Flash, their bodies ready for combat while their faces showed their hesitance.

"Don't do this man," said Cyborg as he leveled his cannon at the teen.

"Please, we do not wish to harm you," pleaded Starfire, tears brimming in her eyes at the thought of attacking the teen.

"Then get out of my way!" barked the teen, a green aura exploding around his body forcing those closest to him to shield themselves.

"We can't let you do that Danny," replied Batman as he and his protégé began reaching behind their backs for their bat/bird-a rangs.

"THEN I'LL MAKE YOU MOVE!" Without any further warning, the ghost teen charged forward, passing Martian Manhunter and Beast Boy as he rushed towards Plasmius. Several explosive disks and bat-a-rangs flew at the teen, the explosions knocking him back only slightly. The teen growled in frustration, his eyes shining even brighter as seemed to sink into his skull. Three more Dannys appeared alongside him, all of them letting out a savage roar before rushing off towards their prey.

* * *

"It is done," said Doctor Fate as he and the other magicians released the magic they had channeled into their hands. Their attention was suddenly taken by the loud explosion off into the city, followed by what seemed like a fiery green comet soaring through the air and towards the Tower.

"Move!" shouted Raven as she and the others scattered, just barely moving out of the way of the burning projectile as it crashed into the island. As the three magicians looked into the crater, Zatanna let out a gasp. Lying inside the crater, groaning and unmoving, was Green Lantern. Raven quickly turned her attention back to the city, expanding her senses towards the sounds of battle. Pain and despair flooded through her, causing her to clutch her head in pain from all the negative emotions.

"We have to go….now!" she announced as she closed off her empathic abilities again. "Danny's ghost half has almost completely eaten up his life force. We don't have much time before he kills his human half completely."

"Let's go," replied Doctor Fate as he waved a glowing hand over Zatanna, encasing her in golden energy as they all flew up into the air.

* * *

When they arrived, all they could really do was stare in surprise and horror at the sight. Both the Titans and the Leaguers were scattered everywhere along the ruin streets. Starfire, Cyborg, and Wonder Woman were lying on the ground, groaning as they struggled to get back up. Shayera was struggling against a severed ice claw that had her pinned to a wall. Martian Manhunter was completely encased in ice, a surprised look frozen on his face.

A green rhino landed on top of a car in front of the returning heroes, crushing it under its massive weight before transforming back into an unconscious Beast Boy. Their eyes quickly darted over towards where the changeling was thrown from and their eyes widened.

Superman, Batman, Robin, Flash, and Plasmius stood with their backs against a wall as four Dannys hovered between them and the magicians.

"This is your last chance," announced one of the Dannys as the others merged back into him. "Get out of my way or else."

"No," said Superman as his eyes narrowed at the young halfa.

"Then you get to join him…" growled Danny as his brought both hands over his head. A small green orb suddenly appeared and began growing at an alarming rate, until it was as big as he was. "…in oblivion." A silver blur shot past the three magicians, moving to stand between the ghost boy and his targets, her arms outstretched in a protective manner.

"Danny! Stop!" shouted Dani as she hovered in front of him. The teen's eyes widened in surprise as he took in the ghost girl floating before him. The giant mass of ecto-energy disappeared with a quiet pop as he lowered his arms.

"D…Danielle?" he asked, the glow in his eyes dying away as the two studied each other. Danny slowly reached out to the white-haired girl's face, his massive ice arm moving with a caution and grace contradictory to its appearance. One claw hovered just a centimeter away from contact before retreating, as if she would vanish from the sudden contact.

"It's okay Danny," the cloned halfa said as she reached out for the claw. "I'm okay now." The ghost boy's features softened for a moment before his eyes came alight again.

"Look out!" he shouted as he pushed her to the side, the blade just barely missing her before plunging itself into his chest. Ectoplasm sprayed out from his back as the jagged edges of the pink blade tore through his body. Plasmius grinned as he felt the hilt hit the boy's chest, his chest heaving from the effort of the attack. Danny looked up at the elder hybrid, a thin trail of green blood pouring out of his lips as he looked into the billionaire's glowing red eyes.

"Checkmate, Daniel."

Everyone stared in stunned silence as Vlad ripped the blade free, the victorious smile never leaving his face as he watched his hated rival fall to the ground. The silence was broken by the sound of glass shattering as the teen's arm was freed from its icy encasing.

"Danny!" screamed the empath as she ran over to him, turning him over so that he was lying on his back. She wasted no time in placing her hands over the wound, attempting to use her magic to heal him. A blue glow began to pour from her hands for a brief moment before dying away. Raven's eyes narrowed in determination as she tried to force the healing magic to return.

"You can't save him, child," said Plasmius, the sword fading into nothingness as he spoke. "I struck his core, and no ghost can survive without a core."

"SHUT UP!" Dani shouted as she punched the blue skinned halfa, sending him flying into a wall with enough force to crack it. Vlad slid down to the ground unceremoniously, the black rings washing over his body before he went completely limp. The ghost girl spared the unconscious hybrid one last glare before moving to her cousin's side, just opposite of Raven. His breathing had become more haggard as a puddle of ectoplasm spread out from underneath him. His burning hair had died away, leaving his white locks. Raven was starting to shake from the strain of trying to bring out the blue glow of her healing abilities.

"Stay with me Danny. You're going to make it through this," said the dark sorceress, more to reassure herself than him. Danny slowly lifted his head opened his eyes, revealing his usual green iris staring dully at the two of them.

"I'm sorry," he uttered weakly, his breathing beginning to hitch as he struggled to talk.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay," said Dani as she caressed the ghost boy's face, tears beginning to pour down her own. Danny didn't seem to hear as his head began falling back to the ground, the glow fading from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as the world around him began to fade away.

The last thing he saw before the darkness consumed his sight was a bright white ring, and the sound of someone crying out his name.

* * *

I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I can explain.

I've been working on a very detailed outline for this new story I've been working on for the past month. Between that, school, and everyday life, I haven't had a lot of time to work on this. But it's done and I can assure you the next chapter will be up a lot sooner.


	13. Chapter 13: Phantom's Fate

The saga finishes

* * *

It felt like he was floating.

There was nothing around him, nothing but the calming black void that had swallowed him. He knew he was going deeper and deeper into the abyss, but he couldn't find it in him to care. For the first time in a long while, he felt completely at peace, that he'd done what he was supposed to.

"_Danny._"

He stared at the sudden ripples above him, unable to comprehend who spoke or why they would disturb the darkness with a whisper.

"_Please wake up friend,_" said another voice, this one louder and more distinctive than this first one. He still couldn't place the voice, but the more violent ripples were beginning to make him panic.

"_Come on man, wake up!_" This voice was deeper than the last two, obviously male, but he still couldn't place any of them.

"_Please wake up Danny. Please wake up._"

"Raven," said the teen as he shot up off his back and started hovering in the rippling darkness, recognizing the latest voice that had spoken so clearly. A small speck of green light began to shine off into the distance, from the very place he was floating away from. All he could do was cover his eyes as the light grew in intensity until it was like he was only a few feet away from the sun. Slowly, a black silhouette began to walk out from the center of the light. Danny squinted as he tried to make out who this person was, but the light was too bright to see anything distinguishable.

Then the light died back down to a small sparkle, waves of green emanating from it over the darkness. Danny had to blink several times before the spots in his vision faded away and he could see again. When he turned to look at the glowing figure standing before him, all he could do was stare in shock.

Floating in front of him was his ghost half.

The white haired ghost smiled at his human half while he extended a gloved hand to the teen.

"Come on," the ghost said, determination setting itself in his toxic green eyes. "We're not done yet." Danny stared at the hand for a moment before returning the determined smile. "Not by a long shot."

The moment their hands grasped each other, beams of white light began to pour out from the spaces between their fingers. The two halves didn't even flinch as the light grew brighter and brighter, swallowing them in its warm embrace.

* * *

Danny quickly shot up into a sitting position, ignoring the object he'd just unintentionally knocked off his bed as his eyes began darting around his surroundings. He was clearly in a hospital room, wearing a hospital gown, and sun light pouring into the room from a window. His heavy breathing began to slow as he noticed the other occupants of the room. The Titans and Leaguers seemed frozen in place, not one of them moving from the position they were in the moment he awoke, each one staring at him with disbelief. He'd assumed Clockwork had frozen time if he didn't see those without masks blink.

"Danny?"

The teen turned to his right to see Raven on the floor, slowly picking her sprawled form into a more dignified manner. Her eyes never left his, the violet orbs portraying disbelief and hopefulness as she stared at him. The halfa gave the empath a small, reassuring smile before nodding to her. He was caught completely off guard as he was almost knocked back into his bed, a set of thin arms slowly crushing his chest.

"Danny!" shouted Danielle in pure happiness as she hugged her cousin as though he would disappear if she let go. Danny stared at the red beanie in shock for a moment before wrapping the young clone in an equally crushing hug. He could feel a single tear slip down his cheek as he pulled the young girl even closer to him, feeling her body shudder as she began crying into his shoulder.

"I was so scared you wouldn't wake up," wailed Dani, her cries muffled by his shoulder.

"It's okay," he consoled, calmly stroking her back as she continued shuddering. "I'm here. I don't know how I got here, but I'm here." He could feel her laughter as she released her grip on the teen hybrid, smiling despite the tears still running down her face. He then turned his smile to the others.

"Hey guys," he said, giving them his best encouraging smile. The effects were practically instantaneous as Starfire and Beast Boy tackled Danny in their own hugs.

"Dude!"

"A truly joyous occasion!"

"Wait guys! I don't think this bed can…" The ghost teen didn't even have a chance to finish as bed collapsed under the weight of the four teens. The four of them looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter, prompting the others in the room to do the same. Even Batman had a small smirk on his face while most of the teens got off the bed. But that smirk was short lived.

"What is the last thing you remember after you freed the possessed Leaguers?" Danny's smile faded away as a reminiscent look overcame him.

"I remember Plasmius using the Ghostly Wail on us and Danielle coming to protect me afterwards, but everything's a blur after that." Batman nodded at this, but Beast Boy and Starfire looked at him incredulously.

"You don't remember?!" shouted the green changeling, forcing Danny to wince and shy away from him. "Dude, how can you not remember that?! You practically beat down Plasmius and everyone here!"

"I did?" asked the raven haired teen, confusion evident on his face. "How could I? I couldn't even stand up he used the Wail."

"You transformed into some kind of super-ghost after watching Vlad kill Danielle." Danny's attention instantly turned to his young clone, his eyes widened in shock and surprise at the sudden news.

"It was totally awesome, even if it was totally terrifying," continued Beast Boy, oblivious to the ghost boy's sudden change in attitude. "Your eyes were green light while your hair turned into white fire."

"Beast Boy," called Raven, trying to get him to notice how frightened Danny was becoming.

"The coolest part was the giant ice claw that took up your entire right arm. It was like you came out of an action/horror movie or the coolest video game in existence."

"Beast Boy!" shouted all of the Titans, each of them giving the changeling a piercing glare.

"What?" he asked before looking back at Danny, his ears drooping as the halfa started staring at his trembling hands in horror. "Oh."

"Danny," said Raven as she tried to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The raven haired teen didn't seem to hear her as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands. He could hear his future self laughing at him, his words cutting into his very soul. '_I won't be hurting anyone… you will_.'

"I thought that was a nightmare I was having after I passed out," Danny muttered as he gave his hands a hardened glare.

"It's okay Danny…"

"No it not!" Danielle shied away as her cousin glaring green eyes locked onto her. "I became a monster I swore I'd never become."

"We all lose control of our powers from time to time," Green Lantern responded. "Especially when we're put under as much emotional stress as you were."

"But it should have been impossible for me to become that," replied the hybrid. "Not without absorbing Plasmius' ghost half." Batman's eyes narrowed as he stepped up towards the fallen bed.

"Explain."

Danny looked up at the Dark Knight, his eyes searching for some form of escape. After a moment, he let out a sigh before pulling his knees into himself and wrapping his arms around them.

"It all began with a test, a test that would determine where I would end up in life, the Career Aptitude Test…"

* * *

Everyone was just staring at Danny, each of them in a stunned silence. The teen's tale, along with the mental image he'd let the Martian Manhunter project to the Leaguers and Danielle had let them all see why he was so afraid about what he'd transformed into. Danny was still hugging his legs, his head now resting in the crook of his knees. His eyes had a solemn, distant look to them as he continued to stare at the sheets of the bed.

"Since then, I've done everything I could to avoid falling into Vlad's care, not that that matters anymore. Now I'm just one temper tantrum away from turning both the Earth and the Ghost Zone into barren wastelands." The teen buried his face into the sheets still covering his legs and let the fact sink in even more. Everything was quiet for a moment, until a sudden pressure on his shoulder stirred the halfa from his sad thoughts. Danny looked up to see Robin kneeling next to him, giving him a reassuring smile

"We won't let that happen," he said, the tone of his voice giving off the feeling that they really could prevent that.

"I went through the same thing you are going through now," said Raven, catching the ghost teen by surprise. "I can teach you how to control your emotions so that it will be harder for you to slip into that form again." Danny stared at her before looking around at the other Titans, each of them giving him their supportive smiles.

"Thank you," he said, a smile sneaking its way onto his face for a moment. But it disappeared the instant another thought came to his mind.

"What happened to Plasmius?"

"He escaped," stated Batman. "He disappeared while Doctor Fate and Danielle were repairing your core."

"Repairing my core?"

"Normally, it would be impossible for a ghost to survive when their core is damaged," explained the sorcerer. "But because Danielle is your clone, her core was a close enough match for me to use as a template to revive yours."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm just gonna pretend I do," said Danny, earning an amused smile from everyone.

"We still have a problem," said Green Lantern, ending the happy moment. "Vlad Plasmius is on the loose and it's only a matter of time before we're up to our necks in ghosts.

"You guys don't have to worry about Plasmius reforming his ghost army again," the teen replied as he leaned back into the bed with his hands behind his head, his smile never leaving his face. "He'll be going after me from now on till he finally does me in… again."

"Don't confuse your luck with immortality Danny," scolded Raven in her usual monotone. "We might not be around to bring you back to life a third time." At this, Danny started chuckling earning confused glances from everyone.

"Guess I shouldn't change my name to Danny Phoenix then, huh?" Everyone stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. The laughter was cut short by the sections of the Titans' costumes lighting up. Robin opened up his communicator immediately and began reading the information the little device was giving him.

"Doctor Light is robbing the Museum."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised," announced the empath, her eyes rolling at thought of having to deal with the villain now.

"We've got to go. We'll come back as soon…" began the Titan leader before noticing Danny smirking at them, his now green eyes shining in determination and mirth. Before he could say anything else, the ghost teen leapt out of the bed and bolted for the window. The Leaguers tried to reach out and stop him as he put one foot on the window sill and phased through the glass. They superheroes could only watch as Danny leapt out into the air, the white ring appearing around his waist as he began to fall out of the sky.

"I'm goin' GHOST!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the final story of this trilogy. Don't worry though, I plan on writing a spin-off/sequel to tie up any loose ends here, but not right now. Now I'm gonna write a new Danny Phantom/Teen Titans story I've been itching to write for a while. Don't know when it'll go up, but I can promise that it will be soon.

Till then, this is TheTragicHero, signing off.


End file.
